Safe Place to Land
by spobette-stelena
Summary: set after 3x24 - Spencer and Toby are on cloud-nine but how could Spencer being hospitalized affect their relationship - spoby with others
1. Chapter 1

Toby POV

Out of everything I had done in my life, this was the worst. I had joined the "A Team" after being forced into

it by Mona.

Spencer and I had argued over why she was keeping secrets from me regarding disturbing text messages. I told her that if she didn't tell me what was going on I would find out myself.

That I did.

I had uncovered everything that Spence was hiding and somehow became involved in it as Mona had guarenteed me, that because I knew the truth she would kill Spencer if I didn't comply.

I couldn't bear the separation any longer I had to see Spencer and tell her everything, I hated the lies and the guilt I felt.

As I left to see her I recieved a text from Mona:

32 Rte 6. Be there at 9 tonight - A

As I arrived, I was greeted by Marlene, the waitress who usually served me.

"Seat yourself pretty eyes"

I laughed to myself inside, I'd told her on many ocassions, to call me Toby.

I spotted Mona sitting in a booth to the back of the diner.

"Hanna got the job"

"I know" A familiar voice exclaimed as they looked up.

"Spencer"

"When I was in Radley, Mona told me that you were alive. I wanted to believe her but until now... Back in the woods, was that you? Were you a part of it?"

"Mona told me after"

"And you let me believe that you were dead?" She said breaking into tears, all I wanted to do was hold her and kiss her.

"Everything I've done... so I could protect you. "

" I want to believe that."

"Let me take you somewhere safe." I paused, "Does Mona know you're here?"

"No. She told me that you would be there Friday, that you would be my reward for delivering the girls."

"How'd you find me?"

"She left me alone in her lair." She paused. "I kidnapped a 7-year-old. I'm the reason Aria and Ezra broke up. So I've earned her trust."

" It's not safe for you to be here." I said with desparation.

"I stopped worrying about me a long time ago."

"What we had was real. I've been pretending to work with Mona so I could keep you safe. I need you to believe me... and I need you to follow me." I said, getting up and walking towards the door.

Spencer POV

I missed Toby more than anything, I wanted to believe him but he had us all fooled for so long and betrayed me. I thought to myself as I followed him to his motel.

"Doesn't look like anybody lives here."

"I've shuffled between a few motels. Mona doesn't know about this. " He said as he handed me a cup of coffee, our hands touched briefly before he pulled away.

"And Red Coat?"

"The only thing I know about Red Coat is that she's in charge. "

"I know."

"You still don't trust me."

"Look, I understand why you've been helping Mona. I made the same decision. But if I saw you hurting, the way that I know that you saw me..." I trailed off before I could burst into tears. "Toby..."

He looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears, and I knew he was genuine and that I could believe and trust him.

I knealt down as he pulled me toward him and we kissed, renewing our love.

6 weeks after 3x24

Spencer POV

As I wrapped up my after school study, my phone vibrated.

Still up for that run? So I can kick your ass once again? Toby x

I laughed to myself, it was not a complete ass kicking but it was a challenge.

You're on! See you in 10. Spence x

Toby POV

"Hey!" I said as Specer ran into my arms and we kissed.

"Youre trying to throw me off my game aren't you?"

"Mmhmm maybe" I laughed placing her back on the ground.

"Ready set go" She laughed as I placed her on the ground, running off into the distance.

"You know I can outrun you" I yelled catching up to her.

We ran for two kms, to school and back, it being fairly even "race".

As we turned the corner of our street, Spencer slowed down and stopped, as I sped up ahead.

"I told you I could beat you" I yelled from four houses away, as Spencer stumbled trying to regain her balance.

I ran to her, as she gripped a fence, holding herself up.

"Spence, you okay?" I said concerned with my hands holding her waist keeping her up.

"Yeah... I... Just... Pushed... Myself... Too... Hard" She puffed.

"I'll carry you home huh" I laughed, cupping her face.

But as I went to pick her up and carry her on my back, Spencer went limp in my arms.

"Spencer! Spence, can you hear me? Spence" I yelled shaking her lightly. But she didnt response nor move.

I ran with her in my arms to Emily's house, the closest persons house to where we were.

"Em!" I screamed as I ran up her porch steps, Spencer still limp in my arms.

"Toby! What happened" Em cried.

"She collapsed after going for a run, I dont know what happened, she ran out of breath and then she collapsed."

"I'll drive you to the hospital" Emily said runnin inside and grabbing her keys.

Emily POV

"Can someone just tell me what's going on?" Toby yelled to the receptionist.

"Toby, calm down, this isnt helping!" I said pulling Toby back trying to calm him down.

"Miss Hastings parents have been contacted, so I can let you know how she's doing and see her after I have spoken to her first." The nurse informed.

"Thank you" Toby said sighing.

The nurse came bak within 10 minutes, informing us that we could see Spencer.

"Hey" Toby said kissing Spencer on the forehead as we walked in.

"You gave us quite a scare, Spence" he continued.

"The doctor said that I just had low blood pressure, because I hant eaten enough today - because I was in study mode - but she said just to take it easy." She smiled, Spencer never liked to look weak to anyone.

"We're so glad you're okay" I smiled to her.

"I'm going to get you something to eat before you pass out on us again" Toby announced walking out the door " I'll be back in a few"

As the door closed Spencer started to cry.

"I havent told you the whole truth, when the nurse came in here before she told me..."

"Told you what?"

"I'm pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"What? Why didnt you tell Toby?"

"Because, things are just getting back to the way they used to be and I wasn't sure that he would stick around."

"Spencer, he loves you more than anything in the world, no matter what situation youre in! How could you say that?"

"I just need to come to terms with it first, talk to Aria and Hanna and then Toby"

"If youre sure but you need to tell him, he has a right to know"

"I will, I promise"

"You promise what?" Toby smiled walking in the door with Spencer's favourite - a vegie burger.

"That I'll take better care of myself" Spencer lied, looking at me.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Miss Hastings?" A nurse asked

"Yeah, thats me"

"You're free to go home as long as you promise to take better care yourself" She glared at me.

"I promise, thank you"

Spencer POV

"Are you sure you dont want me to stay? I can call in sick." Toby said concerned, with his arms around my waist.

"Yes, its okay. You have to go to work early to go back to Bucks County, besides it's a big job and you'll lose it if you don't go."

"I just feel bad for leaving you"

"I'll see you when you get back."

"I love you Spence"

"I love you too" I said nervously. I couldnt bare keeping this from him, but he would be back in a few days. As he left we kissed passionately.

"Whats up?" Hanna exclaimed running through the door.

"Thank god you're here" Em sighed.

"Whats this all about?" Aria questioned.

"Well, there's no easy way to put this"

"Put what?" Hanna yelled.

"Hanna!" Em yelled.

"I'm pregnant" I said starting to cry.

"Spence... what are you gonna do?" Aria asked, hugging me.

"I dont know, I havent told Toby, I wanted to tell you guys first. I just dont know how he's going to take it, I cant stand ruining his life" I sobbed.

"He wont think that Spence, he loves you more than anything no matter what." Aria said.

"See what I told you" Em smiled.

We all sat up the whole night discussing how to tell Toby and my parents.

A week later Toby had returned, I had gone over exactly what to say over a million times in my head. He called me this morning and I told him to come for dinner at my place.

Toby, there's something I need to tell you about what happened last week, I wasnt completely honest with you. I'm pregnant.

That was definitely what I was going to say.

A knock at the door startled me, I looke over to the door to see, a tall blue eyed gorgeous man peering through the window.

"Hey you" Toby smiled whisking me up in his arms and kissed me. "I missed you" he said kissing me again.

"I missed you too" I said my voice breaking, sounding like I would burst into tears at any moment.

"Spence, whats up?" he asked cupping my face.

"It's nothing you need to worry about" I lied, forcing a smile.

"Spence, you've been distant since I got back, you're not yourself. We've been through so much, you can trust me with with anything. I'm always here for you, I love you"

"Toby... I'm..."

"Spence, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant" I managed to get out my voice breakin into a sob.

"Spence.."

He pulled away from me sitting on the couch. I reached out for him but he flinched away.

"Toby?" I questioned trying to regain myself.

"I just need to..." He trailed off walking towards the door.

It was just how I imagined it would happen, no matter how much Em told me he would stay he wouldn't. I tried to pinch myself, hoping it was a nightmare but I wouldnt wake up.

"Toby please" I pleaded.

"Spence, I just can't right now" He yelled slamming the door.

I ran after him trying to catch him but he got on his motorbike and drove away.

My knees gave out from underneath me as I tears poured over my cheeks.

"Spencer!?" Emily yelled running towards me.

"He's gone" I cried.

"What? I can't believe he would do something like that, I was sure he would stay"

She hugged me tight pulling me towards the house.

"He just said that he cant right now and left" I heaved.

"I'll call Aria and Hanna and then I'm gonna go talk to him." I buried my head in Em's shoulder.

"Please dont confront him"

"No! I'm not going to let him treat you like that."

Hanna POV

I sat patiently by the phone waiting for news from Spencer. I jumped as my phone buzzed.

SOS Spencers

- Em

I grabbed my keys and drove to Spencer's.

Aria pulled up as I did.

"What's this about? I thought I would recieve a phone call from Spencer, happy that her and Toby were okay." She said concerned.

"Yeah, thats what I thought"

We walked in to see an emotionless Spencer sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, staring into nowhere. She didnt even flinch, as we walked in.

"Spence, what happened?" Aria asked.

"He's gone." Emily said furrowing her brows.

"I'm going to kick his ass"

"Hanna, this isnt the time for comedic relief!" Aria exclaimed.

"I'm going to talk to him, can you stay with her." Em said getting her bag.

We both nodded in unison, walking towards the couch, putting our arms around Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Emily POV

I couldnt believe Toby, after all he and Spencer had been through, he just got up without warning and left Spencer just when she needed him the most.

I couldnt wrap my mind around it, no one would take being told that they were going to be a father at nineteen well but Toby, after everything completely blew me away, not even consolin Specer and just getting on his motorbike and riding away leaving Spencer in the middle of the road crying her eyes out.

I knocked on the door, I could hear Toby on the otherside, his music blaring. Of course he would, avoiding conflict.

"Toby! It's Em. Open up!" I yelled banging my fist hard on the door.

He had obviously heard and ignored me and turned up volume of his music even further.

"TOBY!" I screamed even louder this time hip and shouldering the door.

The music stopped and footsteps approached the door.

"What!?" He asked bluntly.

I felt anger rise up inside me as my eyes filled with tears.

I couldn't hold my anger back any longer.

"How dare you ask 'what' like you are niave to what's going on!" I yelled at Toby then slapped him hard across the face.

"What the hell Em?" He groaned rubbing his face.

"What the hell? Toby you left her in the middle of the road, crying out for you! She can't do this alone Toby!" I retorted angrily shoving him.

"Spencer isnt the only one involved Emily! I cant be a father, I'm nineteen, I have no idea how to raise a child or be a father!"

"Do you think Spencer does either? She's the one that's going to have to carry the 'humiliation' and 'evidence' under her sweater."

He was taken aback by my comment as he stumbled backwards and sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

I knealt down beside him.

"Toby, look at me"

"Em, I've ruined everything for her, that's my biggest fear. I always wanted what was best for her and to achieve everything she ever wanted and now I've practically taken a flame thrower to her life. I just cant take the guilt!" He said his eyes filling with tears.

It pained me to see him like this, he loved Spencer more than anything and after coming clean about the A-TEAM, he never wanted to do anything to hurt her again.

"Hey, Spencer loves you and doesn't blame you for this. She needs you right now and you need her. I'm going to drive you to her place to talk, okay?"

He nodded, and hugged me.

"Thanks Em"

Spencer POV

I had no idea how long I had sat there with Hanna and Aria, both of their shirts were soaked through.

"I can't do this on my own, I need to get this taken care of. You know how my family handles imperfection!"

"Spencer! Do you know what you're saying?" Aria exclaimed.

"Spencer, I'm all for looking thin and perfect but are you crazy!?"

"My family would kick me out if I were pregnant, imagine the criticism we both would get, what my parents would do to Toby, and I'm not ready to raise a baby on my own." I choked out.

"Do you understand what you're saying?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I do" I sobbed.

"We'll go with you, whenever you're ready." Hanna offered.

"I'm going tomorrow, I can't wait any longer. I would go today if I could but I dont think they take walk-in's."

"Are you sure Spence?" Aria questioned.

"Yeah, I am"

"I can call for you now, to see if they have any appointments for today?"

"Can you, please?"

"Spence, what about you and Toby?" Aria questioned.

"He... left me Aria, when I needed him the most, if he cant be with me then, he cant be with me now."

Hanna POV

"Okay, they have an appointment in an hour if youre up for it?" I asked, covering the phone with my hand.

"I guess, the soonerthe better."

"Yeah, we'll see you then."

"Spence!?"

"Aria, I want this baby but I can't do it alone, Toby's gone, again." I cried.

"Spence, when was the last time you ate something?" I asked, attempting to take her mind off of things.

"Uhh, I think dinner last night."

"Spencer, its almost 24hrs later!" Aria yelled.

"No matter, if you're pregnant or not Spencer, starvation isn't good for you! I should know." I exclaimed.

"It's not about that Hanna, I wouldnt deliberately do that to myself, I've had other things on my mind, like Toby leaving again." Spencer said bursting into tears.

"I'm going to get you some Chunky Monkey."

Spencer stopped crying for the slightest second and laughed.

"See? That's the Spencer, we know and love." Aria smiled.

Aria joined me in the kitchen as I got three spoons for us.

"Should we let Em know what's she's doing? I mean, what about Toby? We might be able to change his mind." Aria whispered.

"Yeah, we should"

"I'll call her" Aria said walking outside.

"Where's she going?" Spencer asked, staring into nowhere.

"To call her mom" I lied.

Emily POV

"Hey, where are you?" Aria yelled through the other end of the phone.

"I'm at Toby's, why?"

"Spencer's going to the clinic because she thinks Toby doesnt want her anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah, her appointment is in an hour"

"What?"

"I know, you have to get Toby here before we leave."

"Let me talk to him and we'll be there soon!"

"Whats going on Em?" Toby asked concerned.

"Spencer's going to the clinic because she says she cant do this alone and she thinks you dont want her anymore."

He just stood there, heartbroken.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"I'll drive" Toby ordered, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"Toby, you need to calm down." I said as I got in his car.

"Calm down, Em? Spence is going to the clinic because she thinks I dont want to be with her or that I love her."

"You dont have to speed Toby! You'll get us killed before we get there."

The car stopped and the furrow in his brow softened.

"Shit!"

"What is it?"

"The gas tank is empty. I filled it up last night." He smashed his hand against the steering wheel and then his forehead.

I couldnt believe it, we were never going to make it to the clinic in time. The only way we could make it now was to run.

I put my arm around Toby, trying to comfort him. His shoulders slumped and put his face in his hands.

"I shouldnt have left her."

"Hey" I pulled his face toward me "You're confused, she's confused. No one expects either of you to take this

easily."

He smiled and hugged me.

"But if we want to get there on time, we've gotta run, otherwise were really going to be late."

As I looked at my watch, 3:55, my phone rang. Of course, after all this time, A, would resurface just as we were in a crisis.

I looked at the caller ID - Aria

"Em, thank god! The Dr. rang Spence they had a cancellation and she's in there now."

"What? Toby's car broke down and were stuck halfway there! Distract them, we'll be there soon"

Toby looked at me, confused as to what had just happened. It pained me to tell him but withdrawing this secret wouldnt do anyone, any good.

"Em, what is it?"

"Spencers appointment got pushed forward. She's there now."

"I can't believe it, I'm gonna lose her."

"No, you're not. Hanna and Aria are going to distract the doctor and we're going to run."

He smiled, got out of the car and started to run.

Spencer POV

I checked my phone hoping that Toby would have at least tried to contact me.

I sat on the bench in the doctors office with Hanna and Aria on the otherside of the doctor's desk.

They had been trying everything to delay the doctor. I couldn't help but smile, they were terrible actors.

Dr. Pietz was growing impatient with them.

"I'm just going to go get a fresh needle this one is broken, so I can take some blood." She said walking out back.

"Will you two quit it? She's going to make me reschedule!"

"I guess it not such a bad thing" Hanna said.

"Do not mention the T word, okay? That is on the list of forbidden vocabulary for the day."

They both rolled their eyes as Dr. Pietz entered the room again.

"Are you two done with your little games now?" She threatened.

They both nodded their heads in unison.

I watched as she prepared the needle, after taking some blood another 15mins or so and this would be all over.

"I never really liked needles, ever since middle school. And everytime I see one I get all woozy and..." Hanna chimed in, standing up and trailed off, attempting to "faint". Dr. Pietz caught her bedore she hit the ground.

Another delay tactic. Were they really set on stopping this, just so Toby could get here in time.

Dr. Pietz helped her up with Aria's help and took her to another room.

Toby POV

I ran through the automatic doors with Emily trailing just behind me, out of breath I wheeled straight towards thefront desk, holding it to keep balance.

I prayed that I wasnt too late.

"Which office is Spencer Hastings in?"

The receptionist glared at me.

"I can't give you that information, I'm sorry but unless you're family, patient confidentiality applies."

I gave her daggers, "You dont understand, I'm the father of that baby, I need to see her now" I arked up, leaning over the desk and raising my voice.

The receptionsit leaned back, "This is a doctor's office not an auction, I've told you I cannot give you that information, you need to leave before I call security."

"I'm not leaving." I yelled, Emily grabbed my shoulder and pointed towards a room labelled, 3, which Aria stood out the front of.

"Aria! Am I too late?"

"No, you're not. Hanna pulled a stunt."

"Thank you, both." I said motioning for Aria to move out of the doorway.

"I can't believe you Toby, after everything you decide to leave her again." She retorted, slapping me hard across the face.

I groaned and rubbed my cheek, jeez she could hit hard.

As Aria went to speak Spencer walked out of the office, shoving past the both us and mumbled, "Dr. Pietz wants me to reschedule for next week."

I ran out the doors I had just come through, chasing after a distraught Spencer.

"Spence!" I said grabbing her shoulder, she shrugged it off and ran to her car.

"Spence, hey! Just hear me out, please."

"Please what? Listen to how you cant be with me?" She sobbed, her knees giving way from underneath her. I caught her before she hit the ground.

I put my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Spence, I'm gutless, I dont know how to be a dad but I do know that I love you more than I can explain and I want to be with you." I said, rubbing the tears from under her eyes.

"You left me when I needed you." She said raising her voice.

"I left not because I don't love you or because I didn't want to be a part of our babies life but because I've always wanted what was best for you and to achieve everything you ever wanted and now..." She cut me off, throwing her arms around my neck and smashing her lips onto mine.

"We'll figure this out together, okay? I love you and nothing you said just now changes that. We're in this together." As she said this her lips curved up into a slight smile.

I lifted her up off the ground with me, "I promise you, I will never leave you again." I put my arms around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you" She said between kisses.

"Awww!" I heard the girls sigh in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Toby POV

I held Spencer's hand as I drove back to her house, when we arrived the driveway was empty.

"We need to tell my parents." She blurted out.

"Now? Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yeah, when they're home. I'd rather we tell them, then have the other A tell them in a completely inappropriate way."

"Only if you're ready Spence"

We sat in the drive-way and stared at the house, in silence, both fearing the worst as to what might happen later on tonight.

"I'm terrified of what might happen, what my parents will do." She said her voice shaky.

Her words were exactly my thoughts, what would they do? I didn't want to imagine.

"So am I, let's just go inside and relax okay?" I smiled reassurigly, getting out of the car, grabbing Spencer and carried her upstairs and placed her on her bed.

"You realise that in a few months you're not going to be able to carry me around like this? I'll be huge and you wont be able to stand the sight of me." She complained.

"Spencer, I will try my hardest to carry you but I don't care how huge you get, you will always be as gorgeous and as sexy as you've always been." I teased, climbing onto her bed and pulled her on top of me and kissed her just about to start to pick up where we left off last time.

Someone cleared their throat in the door way.

"Hi Mom" I said as Toby quickly clamoured off of me.

"Spencer. Toby" She concerned.

"What time is it?" Spencer asked confused.

"It's five o'clock. I was just about to get dinner started, will you be joining us Toby?" She asked in a polite tone.

I looked at Spencer. She nodded.

"That'd be great thanks Mrs. Hastings." I smiled.

"Great, just keep the door open and keep it PG please" She asked heading down stairs.

Spencer slid off the bed and began to pace.

When Spencer Hastings paces a room, you know there's something serious on her mind.

"What am I going to say?" She queried, in her 'freak-out' tone.

"To be honest, I have no idea Spence."

"Okay" She started mumbling incoherantly.

She kept pacing.

"Please sit down, stressing can't be good for you or the baby" She smiled as I said the word 'baby'.

I got up and pulled Spencer into my lap as I sat in the chair by her window.

"I love you" she whispered into my neck starting to drift off to sleep.

I soon followed.

Spencer POV

I woke, what felt like five minutes later, to my mom knocking at the door announcing that dinner was ready.

I softly shook Toby trying to wake him up.

"Hey sleepyhead. Dinner's ready."

He looked so gorgeous sleeping.

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

I pulled him off the chair and as we walked down stairs, we gripped eachother's hands tightly.

Just breathe, I told myself as I sat down at the table next to Toby.

As dinner progressed we played high-low and dad quizzed Toby about his carpentry work.

An awkward silence. I couldn't think of a better time to tell them.

"Mom, Dad. We have something to say."

I saw my fathers face tense up and my mother give him a stern look.

"There's no easy way to put this, so here goes. I'm pregnant."

Dad spat his wine out of his mouth and pushed out his chair grabbing Toby in the process.

"Dad, let him go." I yelled.

"He did this to you?" He groaned back.

"Peter, let him go" My mom demanded.

"Get out of my house" He yelled pointing at Toby then towards the door.

"Mr Hastings, yes this is my fault and I want you to know that I love your daughter more than anything and I promise that I am not leaving her, ever" Toby pleaded.

"Thats what they all say" My father said as he punched Toby in the side of the face.

"Dad" I screamed, tears pouring over my cheeks.

"You too." He yelled throwing Toby to the ground.

"What?" My mother and I questioned at the same time.

"You have disgraced this family. You have half an hour to pack your bags and leave."

I couldn't stop crying, my mom tried to comfort me.

"Do not sympathise for her, she has disgraced this family."

She mouthed I'm sorry, I knew she couldnt stand up to dad no matter how hard she tried.

Toby fumbled getting off the ground, assessing what he had just witnessed and wrapped his arm around me and ushered me upstairs to my room.

I grabbed my suitcase and attempted to pack my bag but my vision became blurry as tears kept streaming down my face.

Toby picked me up and laid me on the bed and took over my packing.

I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it, crying was not enough to express my anger at my dad. I felt Toby's arms around me, and pulled me off the bed.

I turned to face him, he stroked my face.

"Everything's going to be okay, I know it doesn't seem like it now but we both love each other, have a baby on the way, food, warmth and have a roof over our heads at the loft." He reassured me.

I hugged him even tighter, sobs escaping me.

"I love you so much" I said nestling my head into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"I love you too, lets go huh?"

I just nodded, as I walked out of my bedroom, I scanned the room, I would never be welcome here again or as a part of this family. From this moment on it was Toby, the baby and I.

We drove in silence with my head on Toby's shoulder, drifting in and out of sleep for the short journey.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry its late, im almost finished the next chapter and it should be up soon. also sorry that this chapter isnt as good as the first few but i promise the next ones will be amazeable :)**

* * *

**Spencer POV**

**When I woke again I was in Toby's bed, wearing his shirt and could smell cheese, I knew what he was making, my favourite, grilled cheese.**

**I got out of bed and made my way into the kitchen.**

**"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, a now shirtless Toby.**

**"Because it's been a long day" I glanced at the clock - 9pm - you were sleeping so peacefully and tadpole needs all the sleep he can get"**

**"Tadpole?" I questioned. "How can you be so sure it's a boy?"**

**"Well what else are we going to call him or her until we know? And I'm sure it's a boy"**

**I laughed "We'll see about that Cavanaugh, you just want a newborn with a six-pack."**

**He turned around and grabbed me by the waist.**

**"It's so nice to see you laugh Spence"**

**I leaned in to kiss him and he did the same, picking me up in the process as I wrapped my legs around his torso and he walked us towards the bed. As I started to unbutton his shirt the smoke alarms went off.**

**Toby literally flew off me and turned off the stove top then, like an idiot, flailing the dish cloth around the smoke alarm.**

**"Do you want some help?" I laughed wafting the smoke out of my face.**

**"I'm fine. Really. Though dinner may have to be at the grill tonight."**

**As we walked into the grill I spotted Emily, Aria and Hanna. They immediately flitted to us.**

**"Hey Em" Toby smiled hugging her then moving on to the other girls.**

**"So" Hanna trailed off. " I expected that the love birds would be dining in at the House of Hastings this evening."**

**I tried to hold the tears back again clamping my hands over my mouth, nestling into Toby once again.**

**"Her parents..." He trailed off, leaving them to assume the obvious, stroking my hair.**

**The girls didnt speak, they just put their arms around me.**

**"Spence, you know that if you or Toby ever need anything, we're all here for you." Emily reassured me, putting her arms around Toby too.**

**"Thanks guys, it means alot." He smiled.**

**Dinner was short but reassuring to both Toby and I, my friends had our backs.**

**We laid in bed all night, not talking, Toby with his arms around me, fingers intertwined.**

**Toby POV**

**My alarm buzzed at 5am, I had to be in Philly for work by 6:30am. I hated leaving Spencer for work so early that I couldnt say goodbye, so I left a note.**

**S, I'm sorry I had to leave so early but I had to get to work. There's breakfast for you in the fridge. I'll be home at 4**

**Love you x**

**- T**

**I laughed as I closed the door on Spencer splayed out like a starfish on the bed.**

**As I arrived at work, rain started to pour, my boss approached me, telling me that the job had been cancelled for the day due to a storm warning.**

**Spencer POV**

**Toby's side of the bed was empty as I woke up, I fely around his pillow and found a note, which came as no surprise.**

**S, I'm sorry I had to leave so early but I had to get to work. There's breakfast for you in the fridge. I'll be home at 4**

**Love you x**

**- T**

**I grabbed Toby's shirt and headed into the kitchen to find a box of green tea with another note.**

**Spence, I've cleared the loft of caffeine so dont bother searchingfor it, this is stuff is better for you and the baby anyway.**

**I smiled, he always took care of me, I opened the fridge to find a bowl of muesli with banana. I laughed, he knew me too well. I sat at the table reading the paper, whilst eating breakfast, I knew that I had to book an ultrasound appointment but I wasn't comfortable doing going in Rosewood, I knew the looks I would get from people and the doctors who I was all too familiar with.**

**I called April Rose OB/GYN.**

**"Hi, my name is Spencer..." I hesitated, if I say Hastings, I'll become the talk of the town "Spencer Cavanaugh, I was wondering if you had any ultrasound appointments available for today or tomorrow?"**

**"We have an appointment available today if thats suits? At 3."**

**"That'd be great thank you." I said my voice shaky.**

**"Great, we'll see you then."**

**I was suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea, it was about time morning sickness kicked in, I knew it was bound to start sooner or later. I sprinted for the toilet, heaving upthe breakfast I had so thoroughly enjoyed. My eyes filled with tears, ever since I could remember I hated vomiting, to the point where it would drive me to tears, I flushed my breakfast away, washed my hands and brushed my teeth, whilst still crying.**

**"Spence?" I heard a familiar voice call from the living room.**

**"Toby?" I asked following from where the voice had come from.**

**His arms encircled my waist and K buried my head in the crook of his neck.**

**"Why are you crying?" He asked wiping the tears from my eyes.**

**"I just had my first wave of morning sickness, emptying my stomach of my breakfast, which I had enjoyed immensely. And I booked an appointment for this afternoon in Philly."**

**He cupped my face, "My boss cancelled the job today due to a storm that is set to approach so, I have the new few days with you two" You two, the way he said it made my stomach flip "I promise that I will be there to hold your hair back everytime you empty your stomach content."**

**I laughed, reaching up on my toes and kissed him. He grabbed my ass and picked me up, wrapping my legs around him, he walked us towards the couch, pulling my only item of clothing, his shirt over my head, kissing my neck as I grabbed his hair tightly, one arm winding around his neck, the other reaching for his belt and unhooking it. His shirt was next to go, as I helped pull his jeans off.**

**A sudden lurch in my stomach and a wave of nausea made me push him off of me and sprint for the bathroom, emptying my stomach from whatever was left before. I felt Toby's hands pulling my hair behind me with one hand and rub my back with the other. "It's okay Spence. You're okay."**

**He pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me and stroking my hair. He kissed me on the forehead as I started to cry again.**

"**Hey, no crying ok? We're going to make it through this, thick or thin. I love you forever and always no matter what"**

**He carried me to bed and fell asleep in his arms.**


	7. Chapter 7

Toby POV

**Spencer gripped my hand tightly, she had expressed how nervous she was about the appointment on the way to Philly. Going through every possible thing that go wrong or could be wrong during the sixth week of pregnancy.**

**"Spencer" I started, as she gave me a glare, I rubbed her cheek, "you're stressing yourself out which means youre stressing tadpole out, just relax okay?" I smiled, interlocking our fingers.**

**"Spencer Cavanaugh" I heard a middle aged woman, announced.**

**As we followed her down the long corridor, I looked at Spencer.**

**"Cavanaugh?" I questioned.**

**"Well, if I use Hastings, who knows what A will do, or who will find out."**

**I smiled at her reassuringly, but inside my stomach churned, A, we still had no leads on who this other A Team was and what they would do to us next, if and when they found out Spencer was pregnant.**

**The doctor came and left the office so Spencer could change into a paper gown.**

**When the doctor returned, she introduced herself as Dr. Carne, before she began the ultrasound, she sat us both down and talked to us about what our plan was because of our ages. She was unlike the doctor I had expected we would be face with, I expected a snobby, stuck up doctor who would criticise us but Dr. Carne was so down to earth and treated us like the adults we would soon have to be.**

**Spencer propped herself up on the bench as I reached for her hand, kissing it.**

**I watched as Dr. Carne, prepared the ultrasound, placing a plastic film and a lubricant over it.**

**"So, you put that on her stomach yeah?" I asked, trying to make conversation.**

**Spencer and Dr. Carne looked at eachother and laughed.**

**"No, Toby, it's too early to use that type of ultrasound, this one they have to insert..." She trailed off, I felt myself lose balance and go white for a moment, I sat down in the chair beside Spencer whilst the two laughed at my ignorance. Spencer played with my hair commenting, "Silly Toby".**

**Spencer had an even tighter grip on my hand as Dr Carne inserted the ultrasound, she clamped her eyes shut at the discomfort and opened them again as Dr Carne began to speak again.**

**"There's your baby" She said pointing to the tadpole on the screen, fluttering. "It's about the size of a lentil at the moment".**

**Spence let go of my hand and cupped my face, and kissed me.**

**"We did good, beautiful" I said after Dr Carne left the room and Spencer got changed.**

**When she returned, she had three print outs of the ultrasound. We booked our next appointment, 16 week check-up, and hugged us both as we left.**

**Spencer flopped straight on the bed, spread out like a starfish, holding the picture and analysing it.**

**"Why dont you call the girls over?" I asked at the same time as she asked, "Do you think if it's a boy he'll have a six-pack?"**

**I laughed, I knew sooner or later that she would bring this up.**

**"He might" I said leaning in to kiss her but was interupted as her phone rang.**

**We both groaned, knowing that another moment had been interupted.**

**"Hey Em!" Spencer said into the phone.**

**"Yeah, I'm sure he wont mind if you all come over" She asked, seeking my approval. I nodded.**

**"What time?" She asked, as the someone knocked on the door in unison.**

**I watched as Spencer hung up the phone.**

**"They're at the door"**

**"Of course they are" I laughed.**

**As I opened the door, Emily jumped into my arms whilst Aria and Hanna almost bowled Spencer over.**

**"I'm so happy for you" Em whispered to me.**

**"Thanks Em" I beamed as I spun her around.**

**"Ahhh Spence" Hanna screamed, hugging Spencer tight.**

**"Han, if you dont let me go, you'll squeeze it out of me."**

**We all burst out laughing.**

**They all sat down as Spence pulled the photo out of her purse and showed the girls, they all awed and squealed at the photo.**

**"I can't believe there's a baby in there, I mean you can't even tell." Aria said.**

**"Yeah well wait till I do, I'm gonna pop like a freaking balloon."**

**"And you'll still be as gorgeous as ever." I announced, bending down and wrapping my arms around her.**

**"Awww, you two!" Em exclaimed.**

**"Would anyone like a coffee or anything?" I asked.**

**"I'll give you a hand." Em said following me into the kitchen.**

**"I'm really happy for you, I know I said it before but I am. After everything you two have gone through, you both deserve to be happy."**

**"Thanks Em, that means alot, more than you know."**

**"Is Spence coming to school tomorrow?" She asked as we prepared the coffee.**

**"Yeah but she more terrified than she's letting on. I think she's scared that A will pull some kind of stunt on her, and so am I."**

**"Whatever they decide to do, we're all going to be here for her. I promise you."**

**"How did I get to have one the best friends ever?"**

**We both laughed walking back into the living room and sitting down with the other three.**

**Spencer POV**

**I laid in bed with Toby that night staring at the ultrasound photo.**

**"I cant believe we made this." Toby asked rubbing my arm.**

**"Neither can I, another 32 weeks and he or she'll be here."**

**"It's going be some of the best weeks and months of my life Spence." He said kissing me on the forehead.**

**"I know. I think we should make a journal, like every appointment we put a copy of the ultrasound in journal with a phot of us each week, so we can see how much I change."**

**"Spence, I think that's a great idea but can we talk about the thing that's bothering you the most..."**

**I knew where this was heading, he knew me so well, he could tell that these were the things eating me up inside and that I feared more than anything, A and school.**

**"A and school?" I asked my voice trembling.**

**"Yeah, what are you thinking Spence."**

**My mind was reeling, there were so many things that I feared that linked to the both of them, "I'm terrified that A is going to pull a massive stunt on me either at school or whether I'm at home with you or out on the street and I scared of going to school because when people start to find out..." I stopped before I could start crying.**

**I had cried so much these past few days, sometimes over the smallest things, my hormones were on over-drive and it was only going to get worse.**

**"We both know what this town is like and the judgement they pass." Toby continued, almost reading my mind.**

**"Exactly" I answered.**

**"Well whatever A or this town throws our way Spence, I promise you that your friends, will have our backs and do whatever we all can to throw it back at them." He promised me.**

**I sat with Toby in his truck outside of school, I was shaking at the thought of what this day might hold.**

**He put his arm around me and kissed me, "Call me if you need anythig today okay?".**

**"I will, I love you."**

**"I love you, I'll be here to pick you up at 3." He kissed me on the forehead as I got out of the truck and met with the girls.**

**We stood at the bottom of the steps of school.**

**"Whatever the bitch does today, they're dead freaking meat." Hanna exclaimed.**

**We all laughed, comedic relief was exactly what I needed.**

**"You're really going to run that saying into the ground arent you." Aria laughed.**

**As we walked along the corridor, everything was perfect, like I had hoped it would be. No stares, no snickering, no bitching. I took a deep breath, relieved that A hadnt tried to mess with us after being dorment for so long.**

**As I approached my locker, I noticed the red writing that covered it. My heart began to race, was the "honeymoon" over?**

**As I got closer I could make out what was written on it.**

**The girls stopped me and pulled me back, "Spence, you dont have to go to your locker, you can share mine for the day until we get this sorted out." Aria said.**

**"No" I said taking a deep breath, "A needs to know that I'm not afraid of them." I pushed through them and charged towards my locker.**

**The stares began as I reached my locker to be faced with what was written on it.**

**LITTLE MISS PERFECT ISNT SO PERFECT AFTER ALL!**

**"Spence?" They all asked, assuming I would walk away from it.**

**"It's okay, if this is all they're going to do to mess with me then I can handle it." I composed myself and opened my locker.**

**A ton of pictures fell onto the ground, I immediately knew what they were, copies of my ultrasound.**

**I heard the gasps behind me, not only from Aria, Emily and Hanna but everyone in sight.**

**I ran to the bathrooms and locked myself in a stall, more tears. My tearducts just didnt seem to dry up no matter how hard or how much I cried.**

**"Spence?" Emily, Hanna and Aria yelled, trying to beat down the door.**

**I couldn't speak, everything had happened in a blur.**

**I came out of the stalls and was engulfed into their arms.**

**"I'm going to kill that insane bitch." Hanna said, infuriated.**

**Hanna got tissues and wiped my eyes as Aria held me tight and Emily called Toby.**

**"Spence, you okay?" I heard on the other end of the line.**

**"It's Em. A pulled a stunt at school, they defaced Spencer's locker and filled it with ultrasound pictures, so when she opened it they all came falling out onto the ground, exposing it to everyone at school."**

**There was a long silence at the other end of the call.**

**"I'm getting in my truck now, I'll be there soon." He said as he hung up.**

**"Could Spencer Hastings please come to the principals office immediately." Was called over the PA by Mr Tamborelli's assistant.**

**"We're coming with you" Aria said linking her arm with mine as we walked towards his office.**

**As I went to turn the door handle, I heard a familiar voice yell my name. I turned and ran into Toby's arms.**

**"I had to see that you were okay." He said pulling me back from him and cupping my face.**

**I didnt know what to say, I couldn't find the words to tell him how I felt, I was angry, frustrated and confused.**

**"Miss Hastings?" I heard Mr Tamborelli call from behind me.**

**"I'm coming with you." Toby said taking my hand and walking with me into Mr Tamborelli's office.**

**Hanna POV**

**It angered me to know that after all these weeks of 'giving us a break' that A would do something like that, although it didn't surprise me.**

**I was happy knowing that Toby would always be there for Spencer no matter what. I thought about if it was me in this situation, I wouldn't be as strong as her even if I had Caleb's help. I couldn't be at school today and there was no way I could have pulled myself together after what A had just done.**

**"I'm so glad Spencer has Toby." Aria said relieved.**

**"I knew that he wouldnt leave her." Em said.**

**"We have to help them as much as we possibly can." I demanded.**

**"Agreed." Aria promised.**

**"Of course." Emily agreed.**

**Meanwhile in Tamborelli's office**

**Toby POV**

**Principal Tamborelli looked at us both sternly, as he fiddled with a picture in his hand. It didnt take me long at all to figure out what it was.**

**"Miss Hastings. Mr Cavanaugh." He said leaning forward, "It's been brought to my attention that another student as pulled a prank on you, which I believe isn't true." He said placing our ultrasound photo in front of us.**

**Spencer and I looked at each other. He thought that it was a joke that couldnt possibly be true.**

**I spoke up, knowing that Spencer had been through enough for the day.**

**"Mr Tamborelli, Spencer and I were going to come to talk to you this week regarding this."**

**"Miss Hastings, is this rumour true?"**

**She took a deep breath in, "Yes".**

**"I know that this situation isn't ideal for either of us Mr Tamborelli but Spencer and I are going to take on the responsibilty."**

**"Miss Hastings, Mr Cavanaugh, I will do my very best to get to the bottom of this to find the perpetrator. If either of you need anything during this year my door is always open."**

**"Thank you Mr Tamborelli" I said guiding the two of us out of his office.**

**"Are you okay?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm glad that he didnt kick me out of school and that he said that he'll help me with anything. I know the stares and whispers are going to start but I just have to hold my head up high and ignore them. And I have you, I'm gonna be okay."**

**"I'm so proud of you, and I love you." I leaned in a kissed her on the forehead, as she hugged me.**

**"I'm gonna be late for English. I'll see you after school." She kissed me and walked with the girls to English.**

**I heard the whispers around me grow louder and louder.**

**"Did you hear that freak Cavanaugh got baby Hastings pregnant? I always thought it would be Hanna." I could recognise that voice any day. Noel Kahn.**

**It took all of my self restraint to not hit him.**

**"I mean, that poor kid, imagine having a murderer for a mum and dad as well as your dad being a pervert too." He continued.**

**I was so glad Spence was on her way to class, because I knew that she had been through so much these past few days that she couldnt tolerate the comments from someone like Noel Kahn or what I was about to do him.**

**I stormed over to his locker, "Is there any chance you can keep your personal opinions to yourself?"**

**"I could but freaks like you and baby mama Hastings deserve to know what we all think of you."**

**Anger washed over me, I would never ever regret what I was about to do, it came from nowhere, my fist impacting on the side of his jaw, I felt everything. My knuckles making a crunching noise as his jaw cracked beneath them.**

**Everyone around me gasped, they knew that they shouldnt mess with me or Spencer.**

**When Emily dropped Spencer off after school, she ran straight into my arms and wrapped her legs around me, "Thank you! Everyone was talking about how someone finally stood up to him! I love you so much!"**

**"I wish you had of been there to see it Spence, it felt amazing to just give him a piece of my mind." I said running my hands up and down her waist.**

**"I bet it didnt feel as good as this..." She smiled cheekily, unhooking my belt.**

**more fluff coming, A drama and something horrific**


	8. Chapter 8

**Toby POV**

**10 weeks later - 16 weeks**

**A week after the Noel**

**incident, the ridicule had died down at school and alot of thing went back to normal. Everything except the obvious. The past ten weeks had been some of the best in my life, even with Spence's endless supply of hormones. It had been weeks of frustration for Spencer because she forgot where she put her french book or her car keys or her favourite jeans or shoes not fitting anymore.**

**My thought was interupted by a frustrated groaning noise coming from the bedroom.**

**"Spence, everything okay?"**

**"Yeah.." Shuffling footsteps "It's just another thing that doesnt fit."**

**Spencer upheld her hand to me, "sausages for fingers." She said placing the ring I had given to her for her birthday in my hand. "Toby, it doesnt fit anymore."**

**"Hey, it's okay. I know how much you love me and it's partially my fault that it doesnt fit."**

**She laughed, "But I feel bad, its a sign of how much I love you and now I can show it."**

**"Spencer" I smiled placing my hands over her partially swollen stomach "this is a sign of how much we love each other, I can't think of a better way to show it."**

**She stood up on her toes, her lips smashing against mine. Her hands running through and pulling my hair. My hands trailed down her waist, down her butt and to her thighs picking her up.**

**This was another benefit of pregnancy, Spencer wanted sex whenever she could. She was attracted to me in the weirdest ways, I had come home from Bucks County, filthy covered in dust, dirt, sawdust and I smelt like a pile of manure. As soon as I walked in the door after only two days, she couldnt keep her hands off of me.**

**"Spence? If we continue, we're gonna be late for Dr. Carne"**

**She groaned, "What guy turns down sex?"**

**"Me because I know what youre like about being late and you wouldnt pass up an opportunity to make sure there isnt anything wrong with tadpole." I laughed placing her down.**

**"Once again you win." She slapped my chest.**

**"It's not my fault that I win at everything" I smirked "And by win I mean kicking your ass"**

**She glared at me, clearly frustrated and angry, one of the downsides of pregnancy - killer mood swings.**

**"I give you my word Cavanaugh, I will kick your ass later." She challenged me walking out the door.**

**Spencer POV**

**We sat waiting in Dr. Carne's office. Hand in hand, I knew the anticipation would get the better of me, the worrying until we knew that everything was all good for tadpole.**

**She walked through the door with a gleaming smile.**

**"My favourite couple" She smiled with open arms.**

**We both stood up, hugging her.**

**"I'm sure we're not your favouite couple." I laughed off.**

**"Don't tell anyone this" She whispered leaning inwards, "but if you saw some of the couples come through here, I would say despite your ages, your probably one of the only couples who have their lives in order."**

**We all laughed, as we sat opposite her at her desk.**

**"Now how's little tadpole going?" She had adapted the nickname after many visits too.**

**I placed my hands on my stomach and smiled, "Things couldnt be better" I glanced at Toby as he winked at me "Apart from the constant needing to feed, I've gained 10 pounds which I'm pretty sure has gone to my ass and the fact that I actualy have to wear a freaking bra now."**

**Toby and Dr. Carne burst out into laughter.**

**"I assume you have been using bigger boobs and increased sex drive to your ability?" She questioned cheekily.**

**Toby laughed and nodded as my cheeks filled with red.**

**"Let's get you on the table and check you both out then?"**

**I laid back on the table as I pulled 'my' shirt, actually belonging to Toby back.**

**I immediately grabbed Toby's hand, it was involuntary, if he was in reach and I was nervous my hand immediately searched for his.**

**"There's the head, a hand and a foot"She said pointing to each on the screen. "And a..." She faltered.**

**I felt the blood drain from my face and Toby's grip on my hand tighten.**

**"A what?" Toby pleaded.**

**"There seems to be a problem with position of the placenta, it's overlying the opening of the cervix."**

**"What does that mean for..." I choked out placing my hands on my minute bump.**

**"It isnt such an issue now but it will be when it comes to the time before you deliver. This sort of condition can develop and then disappear, when it comes to the end of the pregnancy."**

**I threw my head back against the pillow, choking back tears. I looked to Toby taking a deep breath and straightening his shoulders.**

**"Toby, Spencer. This isnt that big of a deal at the moment, you're a very lucky girl, that we caught this early and can help prevent this becoming a serious issue." She said rubbing Toby's shoulder.**

**"All this really means is that if it is an issue by the time you come to deliver, you will have to have a c-section an that you have to keep your stress levels down as well as strenuous exercise."**

**"Thanks" Toby looked up and hugged her.**

**"If you have any concerns about this, call me anytime." She said pulling me into a hug.**

**Toby POV**

**Spencer sat on the couch, emotionless.**

**"Spence, hey. Dr Carne knows what she's talking about okay?" I placed a cup of green tea in front of her and sat next to her on the couch massaging her shoulders.**

**"I know, I don't want to do anything that could jeprodise tadpoles life." She smiled as I moved my hands from her shoulders down to her stomach and pulled her close between my legs.**

**"Neither do I which is why I'm going to make dinner tonight and then taking you out to one of my favourite places in the state."**

**She leaned back placing her head between my neck and shoulder, both of us slowly drifting off to sleep.**

**When I woke, I glanced at the clock 5:10, sleeping for four hours during the day had to be my record.**

**I carefully slid out from underneath Spencer and covered her with a blanket.**

**Hopefully Spencer would find my surprise as amazing as I did. I was taking her to the Carnival just a few miles out of Philly, it was the last place my mom and I had travelled to and spent quality time with eachother before she died.**

**I had decided on making bolognese for dinner, something simple that I couldn't easily burn or make taste horrible.**

**As I waited for dinner to finish I remembered the necklace that my mom had worn her whole life until giving it to me that night that I went to the carnival with her. I remember her taking it off, I had neer seen her without it. She took my hand, placed the thin, silver chained necklace with a small heart and a small diamond encrusted in the centre, and told me,**

**"Toby, no matter what you do I will always love you, I hope you know that."**

**"I do Mom."**

**"I want you to have this and give it to the one who despite your differences, you love with all of your heart. I know that, that kind of love is rare but it is beautiful and whoever you decide to give it to is the luckiest girl in the world."**

**I opened my top drawer of my dresser, found the necklace in a long rectangular blue velvet box and placed it in my back pocket.**

**I set the table and served up dinner.**

**Walking over to the coucn Spencer stirred. I leant down and put my hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her.**

**"Spence? Dinner's ready." Her eyes slowly opened.**

**"What time is it?" She asked groggily.**

**"6:30"**

**"Wow, your kid's taking alot out of me." She laughed running her fingers through her hair.**

**We both laughed.**

**Dinner was a success, thankfully. I waited as Spencer tried on numerous outfits, not sufficed with any of them.**

**"Spence, you don't have to get dressed up you know?"**

**She peeked her aroundthe side of the door and furrowed her brows at me.**

**"I know that but when the majority of your clothes either dont fit or sit right anymore it's hard to find something that you're comfortable in and that makes you look half decent." I scoffed and winked at her. "Why don't I help then?" She rolled her eyes at me.**

**After I finally helped her decide on the only pair of jeans that apparently "fit" her, I drove us towards the Carnival.**

**As we got closer to the Carnival, I pulled the car over to the side of the road and pulled a blindfold out of my pocket.**

**"Is this someway of seducing me?"**

**"I want it to be a surprise" I laughed, placing the blindfold over her eyes.**

**The whole of the five minute drive to the carnival was Spencer questioning where I was taking her. Anywhere from the airport to the beach, never having the slightest clue about going to a carnival.**

**When we reached carnival, Spencer immediately tried to take off the blindfold.**

**I laughed, "you really cant stand not being able to know where youre going, can you?".**

**"Why cant you just tell me." She complained laughing at the same time, stamping her foot.**

**I laughed uncontrollably. "It's not funny, I can only just see my feet as it is." She complained further.**

**I put one arm around her waist and the other behind her head. "Spencer, just a couple more minutes, please?" I whined.**

**"If only I could see those pleading eyes of yours right now."**

**I kissed her forehead, "seduction is not going to work." I said linking her arm to mine walking towards the ferris wheel.**

**I stopped and pulled the blindfold off her eyes, "you can open your eyes now Spence."**

**She looked up at what was in front of her and gasped.**

* * *

**A/N: more reviews please - having a bit of writers block**


	9. Chapter 9

**Spencer POV**

**As Toby lifted the blindfold from my eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist, I looked up and was faced with an array of neon lights covering the biggest ferris wheel I had ever seen.**

**"Toby" I gasped turning to face him. "You like?" He smiled.**

**I leaned in towards him and pressed my lips to his, running my fingers through his hair. I pulled back running**

**out of breath. "Does that answer your question?" He bit his lip, smitten.**

**He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the ferris wheel.**

**As we were ushered to a carriage and locked in, I grabbed Toby's hand suddenly nervous. I could feel the sweat on my hands starting to cover Toby's hand. I pulled my hand away and rubbed them on my jeans.**

**Toby placed his hand on my thigh, "You okay Spence?".**

**"Yeah, I'm just nervous." He kissed my hair and rubbed my back.**

**The wheel started to move as everyone else piled into their own carriages. I was left speechless at the view, over the whole of Philly and Rosewood in the distance.**

**As we reached the top of the wheel for the second time, the wheel stopped moving and I immediately**

**clutched to Toby, nuzzling my face in his neck.**

**He stroked the back of my head, "Spence, they're just stopping to give everyone a good look at the view."**

**I sat back my hand still gripped firmly on his thigh.**

**"Spence, I brought you here tonight because this is the last place I came with my mom just us two." I looked at him with desperation, I knew how much he missed his mother.**

**"She took me on this ferris wheel and gave me this" He smiled pulling a rectangular blue box out of his back pocket, placing it in my hand and opening it, revealing a thin, silver chained necklace with a small heart and a small diamond encrusted in the centre, "She told me that no matter what happened that she loved me and**

**to give it to the one who despite our differences, you love with all of your heart. She told me that, that kind of love is rare but it is beautiful and whoever you decide to give it to is the luckiest girl in the world."**

**My heart began to race, more than it usually did in Toby's presence.**

**I was left speechless for the third time that night, I cupped his face and looked deep into his tahitian blue eyes. "Toby" I rubbed his cheeks "I love you so much, I know I say it all the time but it's only because I do and I want you to know that."**

**His piercing blue eyes stared back at me and our lips met, his arms enveloping me. I pressed up against him and hitched one of legs on his side. We both laughed as the carriage shook. We flinched away as we both felt the slight kicking in my stomach.**

**"Did you just feel that?" I questioned.**

**"Yeah" He said smiling from ear to ear.**

**I felt the kicking within me again, immediately reaching for Toby's hand and placing it on the side of my stomach.**

**We smiled and then pressed our foreheads to one another, feeling our baby inside of me.**

**Toby POV**

**My expectations of how tonight was going to go had been high but the reality had been even higher.**

**We sat at a small pop up restaurant at the carnival where a woman sang with her acoustic guitar for dinner. For dinner we had settled on a kebab each and Spencer had declared that after she had wanted a pretzel or fairy floss, not being able to decide on what pleased her more.**

**As we both finished dinner we sat and listened to the music, the woman - Clare Bowditch - played on the small stage.**

**"This is a song for those in love and about how happy they make you."**

**I looked at Spencer adoringly, intertwining my fingers with hers. I listened to her words...**

**"I never said that I was easy**

**Always pushing for the best**

**Well that's just because i believe**

**I believe in you baby**

**And this i must confess**

**You make me happy**

**You make me happy**

**You shouldn't be alone**

**Baby come on home**

**And make me happy"**

**It perfectly described the two of us and what we had been through but how happy we made each other.**

**Our happiness was short lived as our phones rang at the same time, exchanging wary glances, we checked them.**

**Isnt that sweet, a happy couple, niave to the outside world and who's watching them.**

**- A**

**I looked around frantically, searching for the face that I used to assume was watching us, Mona, only to be reminded that she was a target too. Seeing no familiar faces, I grabbed Spencers's hand and headed towards the truck.**

**Spencer's eyes were filling with tears, I stopped and wrapped her in my arms.**

**"Spence, we know how this game works. They get us all hyped up and worried over nothing, I promise you that I will not allow anything to happen to either of you." I promised her, pulling the hair out of her eyes.**

**"I know, I just worry about you"**

**"You dont have to worry about me, I know how they work and I promise you that the three of us will be okay."**

**The drive home was tense, every car that passed, Spencer would look to see who was driving just to make sure no one that was A material was lurking.**

**Deciding against an angsty trip home, I turned on the radio, Fix You by Coldplay was starting. A favourite of both of ours. Lightening the mood I started singing at the tops of my lungs.**

**I could see Spencer out of the corner of my eye, trying not to laugh.**

**"Come on Spence, lighten up. It's one of your favourite's"**

**"And high up above or down below**

**When you're too in love to let it go**

**But if you never try you'll never know**

**Just what you're worth." She joined in with me.**

**"Lights will guide you home, And ignite your bones, And I will try to fix you" We both sang at the top of our lungs.**

**We turned onto the highway, that would eventually take us straight to Rosewood.**

**"Toby, look out!" Spencer screamed, as a trucks headlights headed for my side of the car.**

**I glanced at Spencer her eyes wary as I heard glass shatter and a scream. I felt my body pulled forward by the seatbelt, pieces of shattering glass pierce my arms and stomach, my head hit hard against the sterring wheel and my legs crunch under the dashboard. The last thing I heard was Spencer scream my name again as everything turned black.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song You Make Me Happy by Clare Bowditch - although I wish I did.**

**Will update soon - I need at least 5 reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emily POV**

**Spencer had been so hyped up over her mystery date with Toby, she had called me as soon as Toby had told her that he was taking her somewhere special.**

**Aria and Hanna had decided that they would stay at my place seeing as Caleb was in Montecito with his mom, Ezra was at a school board meeting and Paige was with her mom in New York.**

**Enjoying excessive amounts of pizza and chunky monkey for dinner and a marathon of Vampire Diaries episodes and had all fallen asleep in the lounge room, when we were woken by all three of our phones ringing in unison. We all knew who it would be from.**

**Exchanging wary glances, I decided to check mine first.**

**"S and T are no more. Two down three to go bitches. A"**

**"No that can't be right. Toby and Spencer werent even in Philly tonight." Aria questioned.**

**"Like that didnt stop the bitch going after Caleb's mom." Hanna exclaimed.**

**Spencer POV**

**Everything had happened so fast, a truck coming out of nowhere, screeching of tyres, glass shattering, Toby giving me the most apologetic look known, his head hitting the steering wheel as my airbag burst out of the dashboard before everything going black.**

**Zoning in and out, A paramedic straped me onto a guerney and in a neck brace. I looked over to Toby, his blue shirt covered in red, one of his arms and legs bent out of shape, he was straped in a neck brace and onto a guerney.**

**"He's going to need a blood transfusion when he reaches the hospital." A paramedic yelled as he was wheeled into an ambulance and taken away.**

**All I could think about was Toby and the baby. Why hadn't his airbag worked? I already knew the answer, A. All I wanted was for Toby to be okay and the baby too.**

**I woke in the hospital, hearing a heart rate monitor, and feeling pressure in the palm of my hand.**

**"Spencer?" I heard a familiar voice ask. As I came to, I realised it was my mom.**

**She immediately rushed to my side and hugged me.**

**"How are you feeling, sweetie?"**

**"I feel fine." I said feeling my stomach.**

**"The baby?" I questioned.**

**"Is fine, the airbag saved both of you."**

**The airbag, I remember mine exploding from the dashboard but Toby's not, instead his head slamming hard against the steering wheel.**

**I couldnt speak, I tried to speak but only my lips moved.**

**"I'm going to get a doctor, okay sweetie?"**

**All I could think about was, Toby, was he alive?**

**My mom walked back into the room followed by a doctor in his mid 50's.**

**"Hi Spencer, I'm Dr. Rhodes, how are you feeling?"**

**"I feel fine. Where's Toby?" I said sitting up.**

**"We need to run some more tests on you now that you are concious."**

**"What about Toby?" I yelled aggravated. My mom pushed me back down onto the bed, trying to get me to relax.**

**My mom and Dr. Rhodes exchanged worried glances. A lump rose in my throat.**

**"Mom?" I asked my eyes full of tears.**

**She looked at Dr. Rhodes again, who nodded back at her.**

**"He's okay, he's unconcious at the moment. He's suffered critical injuries, fractured skull with slight swelling on his brain from because his airbag did not work, dislocated shoulder, a broken leg, a shattered knee cap and has had a blood transfusion as the glass from the car window lodged itself in his torso, causing excessive bleeding."**

**I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I sobbed into my hands. I pulled myself together, asking the burning question.**

**"What about the swelling on his brain?"**

**Dr. Rhodes gave me a concerned look. "We won't know for sure until he wakes up, but from the tests we've run, everything looks good but like I said, we won't know for sure until he wakes up."**

**All I could think about was, what if he woke up and didnt know who he or I was? I was worried about his physical state but knowing that he could heal from his injuries reassured me that he would be okay physically but not knowing how he would be 'mentally', scared me beyond belief.**

**"When can I see him?" I asked rubbing my eyes.**

**"Soon, just after we've run some tests on you and your baby"**

**After an hour of tests I was finally allowed to see Toby, I was scared of what I was going to see and not sure if I was able to handle it.**

**I wasnt allowed to walk to see Toby so my mom pushed me in a wheel chair down to the ICU.**

**ICU. He was in a critical condition. I didn't want to see the extent of his injuries but needed to see him.**

**His room was curtained off, I could hear the faint sound of a heart rate monitor and the sound of his breathing. As my mom pushed the curtain back, I prepared myself for what I was about to see.**

**He was in a blue hospital gown, his head fully bandaged with a black eye, a sling around his left shoulder, a cast on his left calf, an IV and a blood bag as well as a scar down the middle of his left knee and an oxygen hose being fed through his nose.**

**I was shocked at the sight of him, he looked better than I had anticipated.**

**My mom leant down and kissed the top of my head, then came around to face me and hugged me.**

**"Spencer, sweetie. I'm so sorry for not standing up to your father and protecting you. I love you more than you know and I want to be a part of yours and Toby's life as well as your son or daughter." She pleaded placing her hands on either side of my face. A sob escaped my chest as my mom hugged me again.**

**"I love you too." I sobbed into her shoulder.**

**"I'll leave you with him and come back in an hour or so, okay sweetie?"**

**I nodded as she closed the curtain behind me. I wheeled myself closer to his bed. Wrapping my fingers through his unplastered hand and cupping the side if his face with my free hand.**

**I hardly recognised the man in the bed, his face was battered and bruised, his forehead covered with a bandage and his right eye was swollen black and blue.**

**"Toby" I began, "I know you probably can't hear me but I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I'm okay and the baby is fine, I just want you to wake up and be okay. I love you so much and tadpole does too."**

**I hung my head in guilt, if I hadnt been so stupid and turned the radio up and distracted Toby from the road, he wouldn't be in this situation.**

**I placed my head on the side of his bed and held his hand, his being significantly bigger than mine and cried myself to sleep.**

* * *

**A/N- more Jason to come, I need more reviews and inspiration too!**

**10 reviews for new chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Emily POV**

**By the time anyone other than family were allowed to visit either Spencer or Toby it was 7am the next morning.**

**"You can see her but only one at a time, okay girls?" Veronica had told us.**

**Hanna and Aria had decided that I would go see Spencer first whilst they would go and see Toby.**

**We hadn't been given any information regarding Toby's state, but I was terrified to find out.**

**"Hey Spence" I whispered opening the door to her room. "Hey!" She said her face lighting up. I ran to her open arms.**

**"I'm so glad you're okay Spence, we got a text from A and we weren't sure if they were just trying to mess with us and then we got a call from Jason saying that you and Toby were in the hospital." I said flustered.**

**"Yeah I guess I am, but we got a text too at the carnival and freaked out, so we left and now I'm here and Toby's in the ICU." She choked on the last part as tears filled her eyes.**

**I felt a lump rise in my throat, "Is the baby okay?" I asked trying to change the topic but eager to find out about Toby's condition.**

**"Yeah, all good, healthy heartbeat and everything." She smiled placing her hands on either side of her belly, "Tadpole even kicked last night, we were on the ferris wheel and Toby gave me his mom's necklace, then he or she kicked for the first time." She said now playing with the necklace Toby had given her.**

**"Oh my gosh Spence thats amazing, but I have to ask, how's Toby?"**

**She patted to the side of her bed motioning for me to sit next to her.**

**She sniffed and wiped her eyes before grabbing my hand as I prepared myself for what I was about to hear.**

**"He's okay at the moment but he's still unconcious. He suffered critical injuries, fractured skull and slight swelling on his brain, a dislocated shoulder, broken leg, a shattered knee cap and had a blood transfusion from the glass of car window lodging itself in his torso, causing excessive bleeding."**

**"Swelling - on his brain?" I questioned stuttering.**

**"They said that from the tests they've done that he's okay but won't know for sure until he wakes up."**

**I buried my head in her shoulder, "Spence, I'm so sorry, I'm going to be here for the both of you no matter what okay?"**

**She nodded, "You should go and see him and send the other two in."**

**I opened the door to the ICU and was directed to Toby's bed.**

**His face was swollen, a black eye, bandages covering the whole of his forehead. His left calf in a cast, his left arm in a sling, a scar down the middle of his knee, he was hooked up to a heart rate monitor and an IV, as well as an oxygen hose being fed through his nose.**

**I walked over to him and played with his hair.**

**"Toby, I dont really know how to talk to someone whose unconcious so forgive me if I sound like a complete goober." I sat down in the chair beside his bed and took his hand in mine.**

**"I miss you, Spencer misses you and I'm sure your baby does too. We all love you and just want you to be okay. Spencer is okay, just a faint black eye and a couple of stitches, she told me about last night, the necklace and tadpole kicking, they need you T and I'm so happy for you both." I said in tears now, playing with his hair again.**

**"Please wake up T, we all need you."**

**I had my head in my hands, sobbing, Toby and I were so close, we had always had each others back and it looked like we were going to lose him. I tried to be positive, but from his current state it was hard to be.**

**"Em?" I heard a familiar voice croak.**

**Toby?, I thought to myself. I whipped my head up to see his tired blue eyes staring at me.**

**Jumping out of my seat I hugged him tight.**

**He groaned and winced.**

**"Sorry! I'm just so glad to see you."**

**"Me too. Spencer?" He asked his eyes wary.**

**"She's fine, all healthy, just a few bruises."**

**He let out a relieved sigh and then assessed his own injuries.**

**"So how long am I out for?"**

**"Well, fractured skull and slight swelling on your brain, a dislocated shoulder, broken leg, a shattered knee cap, you had a blood transfusion from the glass of car window lodging itself in your torso, which caused excessive bleeding."**

**"Wow, I dont even remember coming to hospital. The last thing I remember was the truck coming for us."**

**I frowned.**

**"Did they find out who hit us?" He asked.**

**"No but us three got a text saying that you two were no more." I stuttered.**

**He sank back into his bed and put his hand over his eyes. I heard him sobbing.**

**"We got a message too, something about how they love seeing a happy couple, naive to the outside world and who's watching them." He said through his tears.**

**I got out of my chair, grabbed his hand and squeezed it, then hugged him.**

**"Can I see Spencer?" He asked, holding me tight.**

**"Yeah, I'll get a nurse."**

**He smiled his Spencer smile, as I called it. His smile was from ear to ear, the look in his eyes was genuine and you could tell that even the sound of her name, changed his mood completely.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its not the best chapter I've written but I've been really busy lately, I'll try and have a new chapter up ASAP.**

**On another note, how about those sneak peeks? SPOBY!**

**as "iwasalwaysaromantic" stated on her tumblr us shippers are practically puking rainbows**

**(check her out, she's amazing!)**

**follow me as well - .com**


	12. Chapter 12

**Toby POV**

**A doctor and a nurse carefully lifted me out of bed. I didn't realise how badly injured I was until they both tried to move me. Every inch of my body ached, all of the medication in the world could ever take away the agony I was in, the only thing that could was her, Spencer.**

**Just the thought of going to see her took an immense amount of my pain away.**

**The nurse wheeled me out of the ICU down the corridor to Spencer's room.**

**As the nurse opened the door of her room, the sound of her light snore and a heart rate monitor filled my ears.**

**Spence was asleep with her right hand resting upon her stomach, above our child. Around her slightly swollen stomach was a white band with a blue heart rate monitor attached to it.**

**I smiled, even though she and our baby were strapped up to a heart rate monitor, I knew that they were both okay, they had escaped the accident with minimal to no injuries.**

**"Would you like me to bring you back later?" The nurse asked me.**

**"No, I'll stay here."**

**"I'll come back in an hour or so." The nurse said as she pushed me over to the side of Spence's bed and left the room, shutting the door.**

**I grabbed Spence's hand, intertwining her fingers with mine.**

**"Hey Spence, it's me. I'm so glad you're okay, that you're both okay. I love you." I smiled to myself, kissing her hand.**

**I sat back and watched her sleep for about half an hour until she began to stir, running her fingers through her hair then rubbing her eyes as she usually did.**

**When she came to her surroundings, she squinted a few times before realising that it was actually me in front of her.**

**"Toby?" She squealed, just about to lurch out of her bed.**

**"Spence" I said excitedly back to her, carefully trying to calm her down and get her to relax back into her bed.**

**Her eyes filled with tears as she brushed the side of my face. "I'm so glad you're okay, Toby. I couldn't bare the thought of something happening to you that would stop us from being together." She said relieved.**

**"So am I. I love you and I'm so sprry for putting us both here and endangering not only ours but tadpoles life too." I said leaning in to kiss her but failing miserably, unable to get up out of the wheelchair I was in.**

**Spencer giggled at my inability to move.**

**"It's not funny" I laughed.**

**Although I had never been the "athletic" type, but had always love to be on the move, whether it was on my motorcycle or building something with my hands and if I was constricted from it, it pained me.**

**Sensing that she had hit a nerve, Spencer stopped, carefully got out of her bed and bent down in front of me.**

**"I love you, I know it's going to be hard over the next few weeks with your leg but we're going to get through it, okay?" Spencer reassured me.**

**I nodded and wrapped my one mobile arm around her, pulling her towards me and kissed her.**

**Days had past and I was free from my sling, the only thing holding me up in the hospital was my leg and that the doctors had needed to monitor my head injuries as well.**

**Spencer had been released from hospital, and seeing as her dad was in Chicago for work, Veronica had begged Spencer to stay with her until I was released.**

**Spencer had been told by the doctor that she had to be on strict bed rest for two weeks before returning to school, so staying with her mom had good for her. Although whilst Veronica was at work, Spencer would be here with me, completing all the work she was going to miss out on whilst being away from school.**

**It was great knowing that Spencer would with me, especially during my physical therapy for my leg.**

**Spencer wheeled me down to physical therapy, reassuringly rubbing my shoulder, telling me that it was going to be okay.**

**When the physiotherapist opened the door for us, I was faced with a room, with the majority of the floor covered in matresses usually seen in a gymnastics arena. There was an array of parallel horizontal beams, I looked over to see a girl of about 15, her face severely burnt but her eyes filled with determination as she tried with all her strength to make her legs move in front of the other.**

**I realised that although my leg was screwed for the time being, I was okay, Spence and the baby were too, we were healthy and alive. We were going to make it through another speed bump because we had each other.**

**The physio directed us to a set of parallel horizontal beams at the back of the room.**

**"I'm glad that you decided to bring your partner with you Mr Cavanaugh, we find that those in the presence of their loved ones make better progress, as they are more determined." The physio announced to us, I felt Spencer squeeze my hand.**

**"I'm happy to be here." Spencer smiled, all too eager to help.**

**"So, shall we begin?" He asked.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's late, I'm trying to get chpaters up ASAP - I could use some advice as well please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Toby POV**

**The physio helped lift me out of my wheelchair, still unable to get out of it by myself yet.**

**I held onto the bars with all my strength, screwing my face up in the process with the amount of force/energy it took out of me.**

**Spencer stood at the opposite end of the bars to me, the physio had told us that it was like working towards a prize.**

**"You've got this." Spencer promised as she smiled at me from the end of the bars.**

**I winced as I forced my legs to move just slightly whilst holding on the parallel bars.**

**"Come on. Good, good, come on you've got this." She cheered me on as I slowly moved my legs.**

**The pain was excruciating, it was like falling off the scaffolding at Spencer's house all over again. The pain was 100 times worse, my back and legs ached, they practically screamed at me as I forced them to move.**

**I had managed to walk for 5 metres.**

**"Toby, just let go of your hands. I know you can do it, just focus on me, okay?" Spencer suggested.**

**I slowly let go of my hands and scrunched my face up once again as I used my strength to balance myself and walk without holding onto the bars.**

**"You've go it!" She partially screamed excitedly. "This is all you look at you, you're amazing"**

**My confidence getting the better of me, I began to walk faster, getting ahead of myself, I fell, flat on my face onto the matress.**

**Spencer rushed to my side, rubbing my back, "Are you ok?".**

**I laughed, "I'm fine, it's just going to take time."**

**She kissed my forehead and helped lift me up.**

**"Spence, you shouldn't be trying to lift me. You need to take it easy." I**

**said in a frustrated tone, feeling like I had failed.**

**"Toby, I can handle it, its not like I'm trying to lift up a truck." She laughed off, I joined in with her.**

**"I knew you could do it that was fantastic, you're amazing. I mean did you see how well you're doing on your first session? You only have four more after this." Spence complimented on me.**

**I stared at her longingly, holding my balance on the parallel beams.**

**"Spence, you have no idea how much I appreciate you coming with me. I don't know where I'd be without you." I thanked her.**

**She walked towards me with he hands placed on top of her stomach.**

**"I'm totally selfish, I get to spend even more time with you, helping you get back to yourself" She winked at me.**

**We leaned into each other only to be interupted by the physio clearing his throat.**

**"There is a time and place. You have just under an hour left and then youre both free to do what you want." He groaned, frustrated.**

**2 weeks later... (18 weeks)**

**Spencer POV**

**Toby had been released from hospital a week and a half ago, and getting back into routine had been difficult for Toby.**

**He had been extremely under the weather about not being able to get back into work for six weeks which messed with his confidence and his 'masculinity'.**

**I felt like I was walking in eggshells around him, he wasn't his usual self.**

**No longing stares, intimacy or romance of any kind, I was lucky if I even caught a smile on his face.**

**By the way things looked, we were on a downward spiral. It killed me to know that he wouldn't let me in, because he wouldn't want to tarnish his masculinity or burden me.**

**But I wanted him to let me in, after everything we had been through together, he should have been able to do that.**

**I felt like a stranger was sleeping next to me at night.**

**After his physical therapy sessions had apparently finished, Toby had been asked to cone back for another few sessions to make sure his strength was back to its peak.**

**"Toby, we have to go now." I announced to him grabbing my keys.**

**Another painful drive in silence to the hospital. Great.**

**Toby was struggling with physical therapy and it was clear he was in pain. His eyes were identical to the night I had found him in a black hoodie in my kitchen, angry and frustrated.**

**We walked in silence to the car, I walked to his door and opened it for him.**

**"I can manage. " he protested.**

**"Toby, I can get it for you, it is not a big deal. "**

**""I said I've got it. I'm not an invalid" Toby groaned.**

**"I'm sorry. Toby. I wish you'd let me help you." I yelled from my side of the car. He was fuming.**

**"Spence, you have to stop trying to help me okay? You need to be taking care of yourself! We almost died a few weeks ago!"**

**As we reached the loft, I waited as he got out of the car and drove around aimlessly for what seemed like hours only to find myself at Jason's doorstep.**

**Before I even had the chance to knock, Jason had the door open and encircled me in his arms as he saw my tear stained face.**

**Jason made us both a cup of tea and held my hand and sat on his couch as we talked about he who shall not be named, as he had joked in a successful attempt to get me to laugh or even smile.**

**"Can I crash here tonight?"**

**"Of course, you know you dont have to ask. But are you sure that Toby won't mind?"**

**"I need some space to breathe."**

**Emily POV**

**My phone rang waking me up, at a ridiculous hour. I glanced at my clock, 8am on a Sunday morning.**

**Text Message - Jason**

**Em,**

**Spencer crashed at my place last night, Toby and her had a fight.**

**Come over when you're ready.**

**I tried to adjust my eyes to what I was reading, Spence and Toby had a fight and she stayed at Jason's house.**

**I immediately replied back.**

**Jason, I'll be there in an hour, I'm going to speak with Toby.**

**- Em**

**Pulling on the closest pair of jeans and a shirt, I grabbed my keys and drive again to Toby, to shake some sense into him.**

**I thought after the last time I had to speak with him about Spence, that was it and I wouldn't have to intervene again.**

**The door to Toby and Spencer's loft was unlocked, walking in I found Toby asleep on the couch with a bottle of scotch on the table.**

**"Toby" I yelled slapping him on the arm.**

**He groaned at me, "uhh go away".**

**"What's wrong with you two huh? You can't get your shit together, you love each other, your ego, masculinity and incessant need to be alpha are destroying that."**

**"Em, I don't need to be lectured."**

**"Really?"**

**"Really"**

**"So you didnt tell Spencer that you don't need her anymore?"**

**He froze, I knew I had hit a nerve. He buried his face in his hands, an action I had witness countless times.**

**"I did but I didnt mean it. I hate being a charity case, and not being able to move effectively. And Spence's been under so much stress lately, it's not good for her or the baby, and she's set on carrying and lifting everything for me, when the doctor specifically told her not to. Everything is just frustrating me at the moment."**

**"I know how much you hate it, which is why you need to talk it over with Spence instead of yelling at her which only increases her stress levels."**

**He smiled, his eyes hanging out of his head.**

**"Do me a favour. Get me an aspirin."**

**I laughed of course he would take advantage of this now.**

**Spencer POV**

**I was so greatful for Jason, he had helped me so much over the past year. I drove back home, to the loft, as I pulled up Em was walking towards her car.**

**She greeted me as I parked, hugging me tightly.**

**"Thanks Em, I appreciate it but I feel bad that you always have to intervene with our issues"**

**"Spence, I dont mind, honestly. I love you both."**

**"Thanks Em. I need to resolve our issues"**

**"Here's your chance" She smiled and pointing her head in the direction of the door of the loft where Toby stood in the doorway.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Spencer POV**

**Walking inside, I shut the front door behind me and placed my bag on the coffee table.**

**Toby got up from the dining table and limped over to me, rubbing the side of my arm.**

**"Spence, I don't know where to begin. I'm so sorry, I love you so much and I have been beating myself up about yesterday all night. I need you, and this injury is taking so much out of me. I can't do anything that I usually can and it's killing me. And I don't want you to have to take on anymore than you already are" He announced, his hands moving towards my waist and pulling me towards him.**

**"I know what youre going through, the feeling of not being able to do even the smallest things yourself. And I know you didn't mean what you said yesterday afternoon but hearing you say it, hurt more than you can imagine. We help each other, I know the doctors told me not to do any heavy lifting but I doubt that lifting a bag with a pair of sneakers in it or opening a door is going to hurt me."**

**He smiled at me contently, "I know but Spence-" I cut him off throwing my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his.**

**"But nothing, the past few weeks have been difficult and we need to just relax, okay?" He nodded brushing his nose against mine.**

**"So we're going to get some blankets, pillows, food and snuggle on the couch and watch movies all day"**

**Laughing, he pulled me into the kitchen, where we began to pull food from the cupboards and the fridge, blocks of chocolate, ice cream, marshmallows, oreos and peanut butter.**

**"Tadpole is going to love you more than he already does after this, Spence" He winked at me, placing his hands on top of my slightly protruding stomach.**

**"Mmm hmm. What are we watching? The Notebook?"**

**"Spence, how many times have you seen that movie?"**

**"It is a great movie, one of the best love stories of our time, okay? And you're the one who shed a tear when you realised that the old lady was Rachel McAdams!" I laughed, embarassing him.**

**"Hey! That stays between us two!"**

**"I know otherwise you'll tell the girls how you caught me pretending to drive like Vin Diseal in Fast and Furious. Why don't we watch Juno?"**

**"Whats that?"**

**"It is actually the best movie ever, you'll love it, I promise."**

**We were only half way through the movie, we had two empty packets on oreos, two blocks of chocolate down and 3/4 of out way through the ice cream.**

**"Don't you think this is the cutest movie ever?"**

**"I like it but I didnt think that this was your type of movie, you usually only like foreign ones."**

**"Well people surprise you." I smiled cheekily, planting a kiss on his shoulder then nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck.**

**We were up to one of my favourite parts, when Juno and her dad were talking about love, "I just need to know that it's possible that two people can stay happy together forever".**

**"Spence, we've defied the odds. It is possible that two people can stay happy together forever." He smiled kissing my forehead.**

**Toby sat shocked in the middle of the couch as I cleaned up the mess that we had made in the living room.**

**"Sure you're okay?" I asked, trying not to laugh.**

**Obviously he was scarred from the small birthing scene that he had just witnessed.**

**"You know if you liked that scene that much you should watch knocked up, the camera actually goes right-"**

**"No no no. I'm good." He cut me off.**

**"Okay, well you just sit there and bask in your shock while I get dressed to go have my 6 month check up with Dr Sullivan at Radley."**

**"I'm coming with you, I don't want you to be alone there." He yelled from the living room.**

**"You don't have to, I don't want you to see what I was exposed to for three days."**

**"Spence, I'm the reason that you were put there, I'm coming with you because I love you and I want to support you."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes"**


	15. Chapter 15

Toby POV

Spencer's grip on my hand tightened as we walked through the gates of Radley.

I stopped in front of the door and kissed her hand, "I'm here for you, Spence."

"I know, just being back here- you know?"

"Yeah I do."

We were greeted by the receptionist as soon as we walked in the door.

"How can I help you?" An older short, solid woman said from behind the desk.

"I'm Spencer Hastings, I have an appointment to see Dr. Sullivan."

"She's actually running a tad late but she'll be with you soon, you can wait over there if you like?"

"Sure thanks."

We sat down in the gloomy reception and waited for Dr Sullivan.

Just walking through these doors again after knowing that Spencer had been a patient as well as Mona and my mother, sent chills down my spine.

I thiught back to when my mom was here, I used to sit as close as I possibly could to her because I was afraid of the other patients who would stare or even approach me and mutter something disturbing in my ear.

"Toby, can I ask you something?" Spence asked me fiddling with her necklace.

"Anything..."

"When I was here I met an orderly called Eddie..."

I knew where she was going with this.

"Eddie Lamb?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said he knew you from when your mother was a patient here and the night I found you in my kitchen... I found your badge in your loft with the same name."

We had discussed all about my A Team history but forgot about this, I had to come clean.

"Mona, had access to the staff room and went through the staff's lockers then stole Eddie's badge. When she gave it to me, I was shocked, that out of all the staff there that it was his."

"So what did you do for her whilst she was in here?" Spence asked her voice shaky.

"I was only ever the middle man, she would give me something to hand on to someone else. I don't know who though."

"Eddie told me that you knew him..."

"He was my mother's orderly, and he would always entertain me, play board games and tell me that my mom was going to be okay, although I know now that it was just to protect me."

Spence interlaced her fingers with mine, "I'm sorry that you coming here today brings up so much."

"The only thing that worries me is that my betrayal sent you spiralling to a point where you were institutionalised." I sighed.

She stiffened then took a deep breath, "Well, you're alot to lose." She laughed, trying to relieve the tension.

"So are you." I smiled leaning in to kiss her but was cut off by the voice of the one of the people I hated most in the world.

"Spence-uh?" Downtown Grabby exclaimed. I remember the day I first heard Spencer called him that, we both ended up in fits of laughter, Spence ended up rolling on the floor, tears pouring out her eyes.

Then Spence waking up the next morning with muscle cramps from laughing to hard.

"Just what I need." Spencer muttered under her breath as I helped her out of the chair.

"Wren" I greeted him sternly.

"Hey" Spence greeted him with the nicest tone she could possibly forge.

"I thought you two... because he, you know, died?"

"I an standing right here." I said through me teeth.

"You see, in my mind, you're dead to me, so I'm going to pretend youre not here."

Letting go of Spencer's hand U stepped forward, ny fist at the ready.

"Toby!" Spence warned.

"I think you need to listen to her mate." He smirked.

"Don't listen mate me, you patronising prick." I yelled at him.

Spencer jumped in front of me, "If you hit him, you're going to get kicked out of here."

"I know, sorry, I wouldnt want to leave you and tadpole here alone when there's animals like this roaming the corridors." I smirked, rubbing Spence's side, rubbing it in Wren's face.

"You're pregnant?" Wren exclaimed.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes."

"I knew he would ruin you, Spenc-uh!"

The nurse at the front desk intervened before I could get another shot at his jaw.

"Dr. Sullivan will see you now." She interrupted.

Spence stopped outside the door of Dr. Sullivan's office.

"I just realised something." She announced.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"She doesn't know you're alive."

It had been almost 6 months since Spencer and I had been back together, and in a small town like Rosewood it surprised me that we hadn't crossed paths.

"Oh yeah, well, she's going to get the shock of her life now isn't she?" I joked.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face." Spencer said excitedly like a kid at Toys R Us.

Here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I held the door open for Spence and followed behind her.

"Spencer!" Dr Sullivan, smiled intently. "How good to see you, you're glowing... and youre pregnant?" She was shocked to say the least, taking a step back and assessing Spencer in full length.

She was so taken aback by Spence that she hadn't even noticed me standing almost directly behind her.

"Dr Sullivan, it's so good to see you too, yeah I know, it was a surprise to me too." Spence replied.

"Well, pregnancy cerainly agrees with you. Once again, I'm so sorry to hear about Toby, I know it's been a who's the lucky guy who gets to spend the rest of their life with you?" She asked.

I decided that now would be a good time to make an appearence. Stepping beside Spence, I announced, "Me".

If Dr. Sullivan wasn't shocked before, she certainly was now. I watched as her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Toby!? It's so good to see you, but I'm shocked to say the least."

I stepped out from behind Spence and outstreched my hand, only to be wrapped in Dr Sullivans arms. Awkwardly, I returned the hug.

"So shall we begin?" She smiled releasing me from her grasp.

* * *

**A/N: so how did everyone like the premiere? i loved it but seriously, all that hype over a pig - there's probably some alternate meanng behind it knowing the writers. **

**Let me list my feels on those spoby scenes and when toby was crying :O**

**And what about that sneak peek of spoby in 4x02?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Spencer POV**

**Although Toby and I had talked through everything about the A Team and my mental state in his absence but I knew that there was more to come when Dr. Sullivan opened her file on me.**

**"I'm so glad you've brought Toby with you actually, we can sort through some of the issues you dealth with while you were here." She announced, removing the photos of me from my file and placing them on the table in front of us.**

**Toby's grip tightened on my hand as he assessed the photos laid out in front of him.**

**It showed a portrait shot of me, with my hair frizzy and in knots, my pupils dilated and dark puffy circles under my red bloodshot eyes, my bloodied chin stitched whilst my hollowed cheeks were covered in specks of dirt.**

**The next photo, was a full length body shot. My already thin and frigile legs were bonier than they had ever been. My ribs protruding greatly. Cuts and bruises covered my legs and arms.**

**"Spence..." Toby began. I rubbed his leg with my free hand in reassurance.**

**"I think I should go over everything first before we begin our discussion, there's quite alot."**

**We both nodded in unison, fearing what was to come.**

**In all honesty there were some black spots where I couldn't remember some periods of time. From the time the park ranger had lifted me into the patrol car and waking up in Radley the next morning, was a huge chunk of missing time. I didn't remember these photos been taken or my file being filled out.**

**"Spencer, when you were first admitted here you were asked a series of questions which you answered to with that, "you didn't want to go on and everyone would be better off without you infecting and destroying their lives."**

**I knew what she would tell me would be horrific but I was speechless as to what I hearing. I felt Toby's hand shift and begin to rub circles on my back.**

**"There's something else here as well Spencer that I need to tell you. But I'm unsure as to if you're aware that you were saying these things."**

**"Please go on." I pleaded.**

**"It was clear to the nurse when you were admitted that you hadn't eaten in a week and when asked if you had, had any suicidal thoughts which you responded telling her that you had and that you had tried to suffocate yourself with a pillow case a few days prior."**

**I could faintly hear Toby's breathing hitch and swallow. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.**

**"I don't remember any of this..." I said before I burst into tears, burying my head in my hands.**

**"Spence, it's okay. You're okay." Toby comforted me, whilst almost in tears himself.**

**Dr Sullivan's arm was around me as well now. "I don't remember this..." I repeated. I could feel Toby's body jerk up and down, as tears cascaded down his cheeks too. Dr Sullivan was in front of us now, a hand on both of our knees.**

**"Spencer, it's not uncommon for someone dealing with a mental health issue to have periods of lost time. I just want you to know that, after everything you have been through, you seem to be responding very well and seem very stable from what I can see."**

**Toby, his eyes bloodshot, was in front of me also. Cupping my face in his hands.**

**"Spence, you're okay now, that's what matters, and we're okay, tadpoles okay and I'm okay. That's all that matters. Yes, Radley is a huge part of you now but I'm so proud to be your boyfriend. We've been through so much shit these past few years and we've come out the otherside. It's fair to say that the majority of what you went through is my fault, I had to sit back and watch you fall apart, Mona told me that if I didn't stay away that she would kill you, I remember standing behind a tree whilst the park ranger helped you into the car, all I wanted to do was hold you and tell you everything was going to be okay but know this I love you no matter what your past is, okay?" He announced, wiping the tearsfrom under my eyes.**

**Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my arms around Toby's neck and pulled himclose to my chest.**

**"That was quite a speech, you're a lucky girl Spencer. Maybe us three could meet every couple of weeks for a session?"**

**"Of course" Toby said through his tears, then kissed me on the forehead.**

**As we arrived home, I realised how late it was and how big a day we had both had.**

**Resolving our issues. A lazy few hours watchin movies and eating our calorie intake for the week. Running into Wren and an emotional session with Dr. Sullivan.**

**"I'm going to make us some dinner, why dont you run yourself a bath?" Toby smiled, wrapping his arms around me as we stood in the living room.**

**"I think I will, I need to destress after today, it's not good for either tadpole or me." I said to Toby.**

**I laid in the bath and reflected over the day we had just had. I was so glad that Toby and I had resolved everything between us. Our session with Dr Sullivan had begun on a high note but ended on an extreme low.**

**After all this time I was happy that I was at peace with my history at Radley but tonight had opened up a whole new chapter. I knew that I was in a bad place after finding out Toby was A but attempting suicide and not being able to recall it, really messed with me.**

**I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the only worry I had at the moment was dealing with rehashed issues with Dr Sullivan and Toby's help also.**

**I got out of the bath and walked into the living room which was lit up by candles, the table was set and dinner was just being taken out of the oven.**

**Damn, Toby had a nice ass, I thought as he bent over to take dinner from the oven.**

**"This looks amazing, I'm starved."**

**"Spence, we ate the entire contents of the cupboards today and some of the fridge. How are you even hungry?" He joked, knowing the answer.**

**"Well, you see when two people love each other very much, they have amazing sex, then they find out they're going to have a baby even if they're really young and because the baby's daddy, is big, strong and sexy, that means that they have to eat alot so they can be just as big, strong and sexy as him." I teased ruffling his hair.**

**He pulled me close to him and pressed his forehead up against mine.**

**"You're silly but you're beautiful and I love you but if we get too preoccupied the dinner your boyfriend just made for you is going to get cold. There's also something I want to show you after dinner."**

**"So what are you showing me?" I asked helping Toby clear the table.**

**"It's a surprise." He winked at me.**

**I groaned. He knew I hated surprises but loved them at the same time.**

**"This is perfect, not just dinner but having you here."**

**He scoffed.**

**"If you're trying to turn me on it's working but I'm not telling you what the surprise is before I want you too." He smiled running his hand up the back of my shirt.**

**"Tobes, dont tease me, you know what my hormones are doing to me at the moment."**

**Kissing me on the forehead, he giggled.**

**"Okay, I'll show you." He said covering my eyes and walking me towards the couch.**

**"Keep them closed." He said walking away from the lounge room.**

**I fought the urge to open my eyes.**

**I felt the weight on the couch shift as he sat down beside me.**

**"Can I open them?" I asked, opening one eye.**

**"Okay."**

**I opened my eyes to see Toby sutfing beside me, with a guitar in hand.**

**I was overwhelmed, I was finally going to hear him play, after almost two years.**

**"So, I'm finally going to see you use the guitar, you claim to use."**

**"Yeah, this song is about my love for you and how you're constantly on my mind and that nobody else in the world could possibly love anyone as much as I love you."**

**I felt my heart begin to race and tadpole kick frantically, which always happened when Toby smiled at me.**

**He smiled softly and began to play. I could recognise that song anywhere, it was one of my favourites.**

**"Today is gonna be the day**

**That they're gonna throw it back to you**

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you gotta do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do about you now"**

**I put my hands on my stomach, felt tadpole kick and sat back and watched how passionate he was about his music.**

**"Backbeat the word was on the street**

**That the fire in your heart is out**

**I'm sure you've heard it all before**

**But you never really had a doubt**

**I don't believe that anybody feels**

**The way I do about you now**

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**

**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**

**There are many things that I would**

**Like to say to you**

**But I don't know how**

**Because maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

**Today was gonna be the day**

**But they'll never throw it back to you**

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you're not to do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do**

**About you now**

**And all the roads that lead you there were winding**

**And all the lights that light the way are blinding**

**There are many things that I would like to say to you**

**But I don't know how**

**I said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

**I said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

**Said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me"**

**My hormones were on over drive as he finished. He carefully threw the guitar on the ground and reached for me, ripping my shirt off me. My lips smashed against his and ripping his shirt off as well. I wrapped my legs around him and undid his belt. His lips trailed down my neck to my chest and pulled my pants off me also.**

* * *

**A/N: i own nothing - wonderwall by oasis belongs to its owners **


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17 **

**6 weeks later... - 6 months**

**Toby POV**

**I waited downstairs at the brew for Spence and Em. We were helping Em plan her 18th, which was in two weeks at Spencer's lakehouse.**

**I had ordered myself a double shot latte, Spence a green tea - much to her dismay, her withdrawl from coffee had been a long experience. And Em a tall americano.**

**The two walked through the doors of the brew and threw themselves onto the couchs of the brew.**

**They both groaned in frustration.**

**"Senior year is not as much fun as it's made out to be. It's impossible to have a life when they give us so much homework." Em complained.**

**"Rough day?" I laughed.**

**"Don't even get us started." Spence mumbled.**

**"So, I'm assuming my two favourite girls are too tired for tea and coffee?"**

**Spencer sat up like a puppy when being told they were going for a walk.**

**"No coffee for you." Em and I both ordered in unison.**

**"Uhh, you two are no fun. Today has been so freakin' tiring, okay? I haven't been able to sit in a class for more than twenty minutes before I needed to pee and then at lunch, I'm eating more in one serving of food than I used to eat in a week, I can't fit into half of my clothes or get a good nights sleep and now you two are teasing me with your coffee." Spence complained, her brows furrowing.**

**Em and I exchanged a glance before bursting into a fit of laughter.**

**"It's not funny." She complained, crossing her arms.**

**"It's not that but you're so classy Spence, I've never seen this side of you before." Em continued to laugh.**

**I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I checked the caller ID, Peter Hastings.**

**"Spence, why's your father calling me? Were not friends." I asked throwing my phone down on the table.**

**"I have no idea." Spence replied picking it up.**

**"Hi Dad, it's Spence." Spencer hadnt spoken with her father since he had kicked her out.**

**"No, we're not doing anything tonight, why?" She continued.**

**"Yeah, sure... we'll see you then." She hung up.**

**"He wants to have dinner with us tonight at home, as in the House of Hastings." She mocked.**

**"What?" Em and I spat out in unison.**

**"Yeah, he wants us to have dinner there tonight..."**

**"Are you sure you want to? I mean you haven't spoken to him in months Spence." I asked sitting beside her on the couch.**

**"Yeah, I have to, this may be the only chance I get..."**

**"Okay then. I'm off cooking for the night" I joked.**

**"So, guest list - crunch time." Spence ordered, pulling a clipboard out of her bag.**

**"I want to keep it small, us three, Paige, Hanna and Caleb, and Aria and Jake. It'll be better if it's just the eight of us, no unwanted party guests, if you know what I mean?"**

**Aria had broken up with Ezra not even a week after our accident and had begun self defence classes, which she had grown closer to her instructor and finally got together after only a few weeks.**

**I remember when I had found out about Aria and Jake, Spence was on the phone to Aria when she let out an ear piercing scream, I ran to our room to see Spencer jumping on the bed, she mouthed "Aria and Jake".**

**"Excuse me for a sec whilst tadpole plays with my bladder." Spencer said walking towards the bathroom.**

**I looked over my shoulder to make sure she was gone before talking to Em about something that had been on my mind since my lunch break at work.**

**"Okay, Em, I need your help. I need you to preoccupy Spencer the day before our anniversary after school, for like an hour, tops..."**

**She winked at me.**

**"Of course! Are you getting your anniversary dinner ready?"**

**"Anniversary, yes. Dinner on the other hand is a late lunch. But I've been working on something at work lately, which is why I've been staying back late."**

**"What are you making? You have to tell me, you can't not."**

**"As long as you promise, not to tell Spencer!"**

**"I promise, you can trust me T."**

**"I made a crib for tadpole as well as a picnic planned then I'm taking her somewhere that is remaining a secret." I emphasised the last part.**

**"I have to say, I'm a tad jealous and Spence will love it, just watch out her hormones were on overdrive today can't imagine what they're going to be like then, especially it being your 2 years and all. "**

**"I just hope I can keep my mouth shut until then, you know what I'm like trying to keep my mouth shut with surprises."**

**"I know exactly what you're like, congrats again T, you deserve it."**

**"Thanks Em, I dont know where I'd be without you."**

**I spotted Spencer walking back from the bathroom and Em quickly changed the topic.**

**"So Spence is there any chance you could give me some help with my trig after school one day next week for like half an hour?"**

**"Sure, as long as you have food."**

**We all laughed, hopefully this anniversary would be better than the last one.**

**"Tobessss." Spencer yelled from the bedroom.**

**"Yeah Spence" I mumbled trying not to cut my face as I shaved the five oclock shadow from my jaw, if I was sitting across from Peter Hastings at a dinner table, I had to look presentable.**

**"Which dress?" She asked holding up two dresses in the mirror to me.**

**"Biege." I said drying my face with a towel.**

**"But what about this one?" She asked disappearing into the walk in robe.**

**"Spence, you know my opinion, you look amazing in whatever you wear."**

**"I need your honest opinion, okay, we have to get ready for this dinner we're both dreading." Spence said removing her robe.**

**"This is my honest opinion" I whispered, picking her up and pulling her over to the bed.**

**"Okay, five minutes. Only five minutes."**

**Spencer POV**

**Our five minutes had turned into 15 and we were running very late, in my parents eyes.**

**I grabbed Toby's hand as I rang the doorbell. Something I never thought I would be doing, ringing the doorbell of my own home as a guest.**

**My mom opened the door, all smiles and sunshine sweet.**

**"Spencer, you look so beautiful." She greeted, rubbing the side of my waist.**

**"Mom, it's so good to see you. I've missed you." I said planting a kiss on her cheek and hugging her tightly.**

**"Oh honey I've missed you too." She said taking a step back to look at me fully.**

**"Toby, it's so good to see you too, you look so handsome and smell just as good as well." She complimented kissing him on the cheek.**

**"Come on in out of the cold you two.**

**I walked slowly behind my mother and kept a tight grip of Toby's hand, I was terrified of seeing my father, the last time we saw each other it was a screaming match along with a few punches thrown.**

**"Peter honey, look who finally arrived." My mother welcomed us.**

**"Spencer sweetie, I've missed you, oh look how big your getting." He smiled at me, it looked so genuine, I wasn't sure if it was forced or not.**

**I pulled my dad close to my chest and buried my head in his shoulder.**

**"I've missed you too Dad, how've you been?" I asked leaning back from the hug.**

**"Great, everything's great, work's busy."**

**"That's good to hear." I said stepping back and nudging Toby forward, I watched as they both tensed up and shook hands.**

**"Mr Hastings, it's been a while."**

**"Toby, it's been too long but please call me Peter."**

**"O-okay... Peter." Toby anxiously said, removing his hand from the handshake.**

**Toby quickly returned to my side, still scared shitless of my dad, and he wasnt the only one.**

**"Spence, Toby, please make yourself at home, dinner's will be ready soon."**

**"I almost forgot." Toby announced, handing my dad a bottle of red wine.**

**"Wow, thats an expensive bottle, thanks."**

**My father grabbed three glasses and placed them, along with the wine on the table and sat opposite Toby and I.**

**"Dinner smells amazing." Toby complimented.**

**"Thank you Toby, I made Spencer's favourite Gnocchi Napoli."**

**"Thanks Mom."**

**She placed eveything on the table and served everyone.**

**Everyone was silent as they begun their meal, until my Mom decided to break the ice.**

**"So... Spencer, how has the pregnancy being treating you?"**

**I finished my mouthful of food. "Really great, nothing too drastic."**

**"She hasnt been at you for not being allowed coffee." My dad joked to Toby.**

**He laughed, "It was hard at first but Spence adjusted."**

**"Have you thought of any names yet, you two?" My mom asked.**

**Toby and I looked at eachother, to be honest we hadn't discussed names at all.**

**"We haven't discussed any really, we're just focusing on keeping healthy especially after the accident but honestly we're terrified."**

**My parents both laughed, but stopped as the one persons voice, who I didnt want to see interupted us.**

**"Isnt that sweet, a happy couple, niave to the fact that being a parent is one of the hardest jobs in the world, I'm sorry to hear that you two were almost no more." Melissa commented, snarkily.**

**Toby and I both stiffened in our seats.**

**What she was saying, I knew I had heard before, certain words stuck out to me but I couldn't place where I had heard them before.**

**"Melissa, it's good to see you but we have three months to sort everything else out before the baby comes." I ignored the last part of her snarky comment.**

**"Whatever you say Spence." She said slamming the back door.**

**"Just ignore her sweetie, she's having a stressful time at work at the moment and seeing you pregnant is a bit hard for her I think." My mom comforted us.**

**We finished our dinner and I helped my mom with the dishes whilst Toby helped my dad clear the table and get the fire started in the living room.**

**"I'm so happy for you sweetie." My mom smiled, pulling me into her.**

**"Thanks Mom, I am."**

**"I see the way you two look at each other, especially how he looks at you. He loves you more than anything Spence."**

**"I know he does, I love him more than I can explain."**

**My mom and I sat joined Toby and my dad on the couches in front of the fire.**

**Toby planted a kiss on my forehead and wrapped an arm around my waist.**

**"Thank you for having us over tonight, it means alot to make amends." Toby announced.**

**"It's been a pleasure, and I'm sorry to the both of you." My dad apologised to us.**

**"It's alright Dad, really. We've had a great time living together just us two." I replied.**

**"So are you two excited?" My mom asked.**

**"We can't wait to meet tadpole" Toby said rubbing my side.**

**Tadpole kicked and Toby put both of his hands on top of mine on the top of my stomach and kissed me softly.**

**I heard my mom, go "aww" to my Dad.**

**Toby sat back next to me after we realised we were still in company.**

**"Spence, I forgot to mention to Toby and you earlier that a lady from my office needs a babysitter tomorrow night and I told her that you two might be available to do it."**

**I looked at Toby, his face lit up and mine did the same.**

**"We'd love to." I replied eagerly.**

**"Great, well Kade, he's three months old and he is the most beautiful little boy, he is apparently very well behaved too, sleeps through the night."**

**My mom pulled out her phone and showed us a photo of a white blonde haired boy with eyes that were more blue than Toby's if that were even possible.**

**"He's gorgeous, I can't wait."**

**After many cups of tea and endless cookies and cake later, Dad had asked us if we ever planned on leaving.**

**"I don't think I'd be safe to drive us home after two glasses of red, I don't want to risk an accident. Is it okay if we just crash here?" Toby asked.**

**My dad obviously pleased with this remark, replied "Of course, you know Toby, I never really gave you a chance to show me how genuine of a guy you really are."**

**"It's all good, really. Thank you both again." Toby thanked.**

**"Anytime. Good night you two." They said as we ascended upstairs.**

**It was the weirdest feeling walking back into my old room after all these months.**

**I felt oddly out of place in my own room, we had made the loft our home. I went to my closet and found an old tshirt that I had left here of Toby's to wear to bed.**

**"So thats where that went." He winked at me wrapping his arms around me.**

**"I have them hidden in all sorts of places." I teased.**

**"I'll find them one day. Tonight went surprisingly well dont you think?"**

**"Yeah, I agree but I can't wait for tomorrow afternoon, especially to see you with a baby."**

**"Neither can I, you're going to be a natural you realise?"**

**"Hmm I'm - not - sure." I said through a yawn.**

**" I think someones tired?"**

**"You think right, I need sleep."**

**I laid in my bed, I felt out of place, it was weird but with Toby it felt like being at our home at the loft.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm on camp the whole of next week and hopefully I will have uploaded a chapter before then, if not then expect some major writing on a 10hour bus trip**

**more reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Toby POV**

**I sped through town, exceeding the speed limit by god knows how many miles. I had tried to leave work early but the old lady of the house I was working at had asked me to move some furniture and I couldn't say no.**

**Spence had called me on my lunch break and told me that Sara, the baby boy who we were babysiting mother had called and told her that she would be dropping Kade off at 4:00.**

**I saw an unfamiliar station wagon parked out the front of the loft, I looked at my watch, it read 4:30. I assumed that the unfamiliar car belonged to Sara.**

**I ran up the stairs and quietly opened the door. Sara had a covered basinet sitting at her feet as well as a small navy bag. She sat across from Spence, who stood up and walked straight into my open arms.**

**"Sara, this is my boyfriend Toby." She introduced. "Tobes, this is Sara."**

**"Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. "I'm so sorry I'm late I tried to get off work early but the little old lady who I was doing a job for today asked me to move some furniture and well, I'm sorry." I apologised to the both of them.**

**"Don't be silly, I only just got here too. Kade was asleep and I wanted to feed him before I left him with you and he through a small tantrum." She announced. "I was just going through his schedule with Spencer, so you both know what you have to do at certain time of the night. I can't tell you how greatful I am for the two of you, Mark, my husband booked us a room in Philly for the night to get away and I couldn't find a sitter anywhere."**

**"Anytime, honestly. We need all the practice we can get." I smiled, wrapping my arm around Spence.**

**"Well, if all goes well tonight you may be bumped to the top of our list for babysitting until yours is born."**

**Spencer smiled excitedly.**

**"Well, I don't want to miss our dinner reservation. Are you two all good?" She asked headed towards the door.**

**"Yeah, we're all good." We replied.**

**"Call if you need anything, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." She finished, as we shut the door behind her.**

**Before I had even finished shutting the door, Spencer already had Kade's travel basinet on the coffee table and was opening the cover on it.**

**I stood behind Spence, my hands on her shoulders as we gazed at the little boy sleeping peacefully, his white blond hair, beginning to form small ringlets.**

**"So Sara said that at about 5 which is in about 10mins that we need to wake him, so that he'll sleep all through the night at 9." She whispered excitedly.**

**"Why do I get the feeling that you're not going to want to give this little boy back to his mom?" I asked cheekily.**

**"I promise you I won't get attached."**

**"Okay, because you didnt get overly attached this morning at breakfast with the two year old seated next to us?"**

**She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me.**

**"I'm so sorry I'm late Spence, work was just crazy and the little-" I began but was cut off by her lips colliding with mine.**

**"It's okay, I'm glad you're here and I cannot wait to give this parenting thing a go." She announced.**

**As if on cue to her comment, Kade let out an almighty cry. Spence had out of the basinet within seconds and held him to her chest.**

**"Shhh shhh. It's okay, sweetie." She comforted him, softly patting his back.**

**I watched on as she slowly walked around the house with Kade held close to her chest, cooing and shhing him.**

**"Getting dizzy?" I asked quietly from the couch, as Spence finished her 20th lap of the loft.**

**"No, and even if I was I wouldn't mind, he's so precious." She stuck her tongue out at me.**

**Spence was such a natural.**

**"Do you mind setting up his porta-cot in our room?" She asked sitting down beside me on the couch, holding him in her arms.**

**"Sure."**

**I left the two on the couch and went to our room to set up the porta-cot. It wasnt as easy as it looked, folded up into a long bag. Fifteen minutes later, I succeeded in setting up the cot.**

**Spence walked quietly into our room and placed him down to sleep. As she walked back toward the lounge room, a huge yawn escaped her mouth.**

**"Tired?" I asked throwing myself down on the couch beside Spence.**

**"Beyond belief. And hungry and sore, my back and shoulders are killing me." She groaned.**

**"Is there anything I can do help?" I teased.**

**Rolling her eyes at me, I leaned in to kiss her and brushed her waist but pulling back before our lips could touch.**

**"I'm going to make us a mountain of grilled chesses, I didnt get a break at work today and I am starving." I said opening the fridge and getting the cheese and butter out.**

**Spence was leaning up against the counter, being sexy as all hell but I couldn't help but torture her. I brushed my hand against her waist, teasing her, Spence bit her lip trying to hid her smile, then distanced herself from me. She turned to face me, her eyes pleading.**

**"You are so turned on right now arent you?" I joked.**

**Spence shook her head, trying not to smile by biting down on her bottom lip.**

**"Really?" I questioned, pulling her towards me and wrapping my arms around her waist.**

**Putting on her best poker face, I leaned in and kissed her forehead.**

**"Okay!" She said throwing her arms in the air, careful not wake up the baby. "You win, I'm trying my hardest right now not to jump on you and rip your shirt off!"**

**I laughed finishing cooking the mountain of grilled cheese and laid on the couch with Spence. We had eaten three each and done the dishes, all without Kade waking up.**

**"You still hungry?" I asked. Spence nodded and replied "For you."**

**I picked her up and walked to our bedroom.**

**Pulling of hair, limbs flailing about and the destruction made as our clothes were thrown and strewn across our room.**

**"Gee, your fast when your hormones are raging" I said as my lips made a trail from her neck down her collarbone.**

**"You impressed, Tobes?" She giggled as she pulled my boxers off.**

**I nodded as I attempted to undo the back of Spencer's bra, only to be interupted by the sound of Kade, screaming his little lungs out.**

**We both groaned as we quickly pulled our clothes back on.**

**"Guess we better get used to babies cockblocking huh?"**

**"Get used to it? Like my parents havent been the biggest cockblockers out there." Spence joked as I quietly approached the half-finished nursery that Kade resided in.**

**"Hey, what's the matter, huh?" I hushed, picking Kade up and patting him on the back in an attempt to soothe him.**

**Spencer POV**

**Two hours. The amount of time it had taken for Toby to get Kade finally asleep.**

**Toby was becoming increasingly tired after a log and arduous day at work. I had tried numerous times to help him by holding out my arms, asking to take Kade of his hands.**

**Instead, everytime I held out my arms Toby would wrap a free hand around my waist and whisper to me that, "You need to sleep Spence, you've been up since five. I've got this."**

**Ignoring his request, I attempted to make myself look busy until I was overcome by numerous yawns within a minute. Taking his advice, I went to bed, falling asleep within minutes.**

**2:44am read the clock in our room.**

**I felt the opposite side of the bed to find it empty and cold. Reaching for Toby's shirt, I made my way into the loungeroom where Toby was streched across the couch asleep, his arms supporting Kade's tiny body balancing on his chest.**

**Carefully removing Kade from Toby's arms, I placed him back into his crib and made my way to wake up Toby.**

**"Tobes." I said shaking him lightly tryig to wake him up, "It's almost three, come to bed, Kade's finally asleep."**

**After numerous groans and eye rubbing, Toby got up and headed to bed, peeling off his clothes as he walked through the loft.**

**"Spence" His voice croaked as he wrapped is arms around me, "This parenting thing, we can do this."**

* * *

**A/N: sorry its been so long and very late, ibve had exchange students and camps etc - almost finished he next chapter and please keep the reviews coming**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: so this chapter, im going to try and write from 3rd person, just as a test run, let me know what you think

Their two year anniversary rolled around quickly. It had only been a week since their first experience of parenting also known as babysitting.

Toby had asked for Caleb's help in moving the cribfrom his works warehouse to the loft. He had also ensured that Spencer was far away from the loft after school, "tutoring" Emily and Hanna.

It had been quite a task trying to manouver the crib throught the doorway of the loft, after 15mins they had succeeded.

"Man, you owe me big time." Caleb huffed, throwing himself down on the couch.

"Thanks man. I do owe you."

"Listen, I gotta go, but good luck tonight buddy. Dont forget Em's birthday next week at the lakehouse."

"How could I forget, Spence has everything already organised, every single detail."

"See ya, buddy" Caleb laughed as he walked out the door.

Toby was appreciative that all their friends had agreed to help him out with organising their anniversary dinner.

Hoping it would go alot smoother than their first anniversary. All the secrets, sneaking around, fear of being caught and the trauma that had followed in the months after. Putting the thought to the back of his mind, he turned on the oven, heating up the dinner he had put so much effort into today.

Spencer was growing tired of Hanna's inability to grasp the cognitive dissonance theories for psychology that they had learnt only a few weeks ago.

"Guys, what has Mr. G told us, little bits of consistent revision is better than cramming!"

Their finals were coming up soon and Spencer was more prepared than ever. The most she had ever been.

"Ohhh, Spence, I'm so sorry, I keep getting them confused with the cognitive intervention theories." Hanna exclaimed.

Emily and her both sighed as their friend had finally grasped the concepts.

"Listen guys, I gotta get going, set up before Toby gets home from work."

"Ooooh. So whats planned for the big night?" Hanna squealed.

"You'll get details in the morning." She teased packing up her books and walking out the door.

"Thank You!" They both yelled.

Emily quickly pulled out her phone and texted Toby,

She's on her way. Good luck

- Em

Walking out of Emily's house with the biggest smile across her face, Spencer unlocked her car. This anniversary was going to be amazing, and not be ruined by A's games. As of on cue, Spencer's phone went off before she put her keys into the ignition.

Opening the message, Spencer's heart raced, and tadpole kicked hard.

"It's okay baby, it's probably just daddy." She comforted herself, rubbing her belly.

Hey Spence, why don't you ask your baby daddy, who he killed two years ago?

Kisses - A

Shaking, she threw her phone into the backseat and started to drive as tears formed in her eyes.

There's no way he killed anyone, they had made sure that there was no secrets between them any more. They made sure of that the morning after their reunion months ago.

Somewhat angry, Spencer stormed up the stairs to the loft, attempting to compose herself but failing miserably.

Opening the door, she was greeted by the loft, lit up with candles, dinner set for two, Coldplay playing quietly in the background and her boyfriend standing behind the table wearing his famous button down blue shirt and smiling like the goofball he was.

Beside the dining table, the coffee table had a game of scrabble set up and the couch held a red box with a pink ribbon wrapped around it.

Taking in his girlfriends expression, Toby flitted to her side. His smile immediately fading. She had tried to look surprised and happy but the text was still lingering in the back of her mind.

"Toby..." She trailed off.

"Spence, whats wrong, sweetie?"

"I-I... I got a text from A."

Toby's face lost all of its colour as the sentence escaped Spencer's lips.

Showing him the text message, he could easily see why she had been upset, despite the fact that it was from A and that they were messing with her once again. She thought the text had meant Alison.

"Spence, it's not what you think."

"Really? We stopped lying to each other a long time ago. What do the mean Toby." She asked as she let out a sob. Another anniversary ruined.

"When I told you that if you needed anything the night of Ian's death, that I would be there for you, I meant it. I pushed him off the bell tower."

"You..." Spencer said covering her mouth to prevent a sob escaping her lips, Toby wrapped his arms around her and began to rub circles on her back.

"Spence, I followed you there because I knew I couldn't let anything happen to you, I waited outside the church just incase you needed me and when I heard you start to run up the bell tower I knew I had to help you. I stayed behind so he wouldn't see me and when I heard you scream, I had to help you. I pushed him not with the intention to kill him but just stop him from hurting you."

Spencer unsure of how to react to her boyfriend's most recent confession just wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry.

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to be scared of me."

"I'm not scared Tobes, I'm so glad you told me. I've always imagined what I would say to the person who saved me..."

Toby half smiled and kissed Spencer's forehead.

"I don't know how I can repay for saving me. Thank you so much, Tobes."

"You being here with me and with tadpole is enough."

They both laughed, pulling each other close and locking lips, until they both lost their breath. Pulling away, Spencer grabbed a lock of Toby's hair and leaned her forehead to his.

"No more secrets, okay?" She asked.

"I have one more confession." Toby revealed.

Spencer began to grow slightly frustrated with Toby, she thought that this would be the end of their secret keeping.

"It's something else that I've been holding onto for two years..."

Unprepared for what was about to be revealed, Spencer sat herself down on the couch, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Spence, the morning that we woke up in the hotel room at the Edgewood Motor Court..."

Spencer knew what he was about to confess, her cheeks turned fire hydrant red as she hid her face in her hands.

"I woke up about ten minutes before you, I noticed your arm wrapped around me and being as selfish as I am, I left it there and didnt want you to let go."

Spencer erupted in to a fit of laughter then threw her body on top of Toby's.

"You sneaky boy, I'm so embarrassed. I thought I got away with that!"

Toby also began to laugh, planting kisses all the way along Spencer's collarbone and shoulders.

"Tobes, I would love to continue this but that food smells amazing and this baby needs some food."

"Well, I did manage to cook something other than grilled cheese without burning it." He winked leading her towards the kitchen.

Toby had served up a rustic pumpkin soup, homemade pesto gnocchi and frozen berries with belgian chocolate ice cream. All of his and Spencer's favourites combined.

Amazed at the feast her boyfriend provided, Spencer ate her weight in food, Toby included.

"I made sure that I cooked heaps because I knew you would want more and I would to because I'm the new masterchef." He joked.

"Don't judge me and my baby cravings, even if I wasn't pregnant, I would have eaten the same because I'm so impressed with your culinary abilities."

"And you knowthe best thing about cooking for three at home on your anniversary?"

Spencer smirked, slipped off her shoes and began to flir by starting a game of footsies.

"No, what?" She teased.

"You get to thank the cook personally, in which ever way you please?"

"Really? What kind of thank you did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking after I show you your other surprises, we can make some form of compromise.."

Getting out of his chair and helping Spencer out of hers then covering her eyes and leading her towards the half finished nursery.

Toby had set up the unpainted nursery, with the pine crib he had made himself, along with the rocking chair he had personally crafted for Spencer a year and a half ago.

Toby removed his hands to reveal the room to his heavily pregnant and hormonal girlfriend who was more than likely to burst into tears at the sight of what her boyfriend had accomplished.

"Okay, open 'em"

Looking around the room, Spencer was speechless. Although familiar with the rocking chair, having it in the nursery where their baby would sleep in less than three months time brought tears. When Spencer noticed

the perfectly handcrafted crib, she trudged over and ran her hands along the frame.

"You dont like it?" Toby questioned rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't like it, I love it." Spencer grinned.

"It's not finished yet but I thought we could paint it together, and make this room tadpoles safe place to land."

Even though the night was so simple it was thoughtful and romantic.

"Tobes, this is perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

"Neither could I."

Toby put his record player that he had moved into the baby's room and smiled as he pulled Spencer into him.

"Since when is Angus Stone available on vinyl?"

"Ever since our first date, after that concert I bought it for a special night, so why not tonight?"

"This is special"

After an hour of slow dancing in each others arms, the two headed to their bedroom but not for what the usual events during an anniversary dinner.

The young parents to be laid in bed together, Toby's head positioned just above Spencer's belly.

She watched contently and played with tufts of her boyfriend's hair as he talked to and rubbed her belly.

"Hello little one, I'm your daddy... one day, mommy and I will tell you about how you came to be but for now, I'll tell you how we came to be together."

"You know the more you keep talking to tadpole the more you sound like Yoshi?"

"Yoshi? Who's Yoshi?" Toby joked mimicking Yoshi's voice as he tickled Spencer.

Spencer giggled like a little kid on a roundabout, tears almost erupting as he continued to tickle her.

"Spence, you're gonna to have to remind me who Yoshi is otherwise I'm gonna have to keep tickling you."

Toby erupted in a fit of laughter as Spencer squealed trying to escape Toby's tickles.

Spencer knew a sure fire way to stop the tickling. "Tobes, I'm serious, you gotta stop otherwise I might pee myself." Toby immediately raised his hands, surrendering.

Unlike the rabbits they had been many months ago, jumping at the chance to jump each others bones, the two laid in bed talking to tadpole and the how much their lives were about to change in a few short months.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: firstly for the apparent plagarism, the issue has been resolved :)**

* * *

**7 months...**

**Emily's birthday party rolled around soon enough. The trio worked frantically as they set up Spencer's lakehouse for the night. Caleb, Toby and Jake had been sent to the store to collect food and drinks for the night.**

**The three men ran around the store like chickens with their heads cut off, filling a trolley each, with all the food they could get their hands on.**

**Oreos, chips, marshmallows, finger food, frozen party food, candy, grapes and cherries . Beer, soda, mineral water, vodka and bourbon.**

**"Are you guys sure that we'll need all this food?" Jake questioned.**

**"Dude. Have you seen how much his girlfriend eats at the moment?" Caleb joked.**

**"Okay, this does not go any further than here but our grocery bill has literally tripled in the past few months." Toby added as the two laughed.**

**Ever since Aria and Jake had become an item, he along with Toby and Caleb had become the three musketeers. Watching baseball, basketball and football games whenever they got the chance.**

**When Paige and Emily arrived at 8pm, Hanna was already heavily inebriated, slurring every word and hanging off Caleb smothering him in slobbery kisses.**

**Hanna became the entertainment of the evening, attempting to sing Big Jet Plane and doing some form of "interpretive indie gypsy dancing" as Jake had called it. Hanna, struggling to stand on her own two feet managed to get all of them up and film a harlem shake video which of course had her as the star of the show.**

**As the only two who werent heavilt inebriated, Spencer and Emily, they helped put together a few things for dinner for the group.**

**"Having fun?" Spencer joked, nudging Emily. "If by fun you mean laughing my head off at what our friends and boyfriend/girlfriend are doing then yes" She laughed. "Well, someone has to take care of the children." "Well you do need all the practice you can get huh?"**

**Spencer laughed, nodding her head in agreement.**

**"I cant believe that you and Paige are leaving us soon?" She sighed.**

**Paige and Emily had both been accepted into Stanford and were planning on travelling across the country before they began college. Although Spencer was thrilled to be a mom, she was still disapointed that she was going to miss out on the whole college experience but knew it was nothing compared to what she and Toby would be experience in two months time.**

**"I know. I'm really gonna miss you and Tobes, AND I'm disappointed that I'm going to miss out on seeing tadpole grow up. You and Toby have to promise to call me everyday and send me pics of this little one growing up to be as amazing as their parents." Emily blabbed getting flustered, and rubbing her friends stomach.**

**"We will, I promise."**

**As the two finished cooking, a heavily inebriated Toby stumbled into the kitchen, his arms open wide.**

**"There's my favourite three people, my sexy Spence, the lovely Em and TAAAAPOLLEEE" He sung.**

**"Hey" Emily squirmed uncomfortably as Toby attempted to plait her hair.**

**"Tobes? Babe, what are you doing?" Spencer laughed. "Playing with Emilys hair, what are you doing?". "Making you and every other person in there some food to soak up the alcohol you've consumed."**

**"Isn't she sweet?" He asked planting a sloppy kiss on Spencer's neck.**

**Spencer grabbed Tobys face in her hands, "not now Tobes." She winked.**

**"But MOOOOMMMM" He sulked, pushing out his lower lip.**

**As he got down on his knees and gave Spencer his best puppy eyes, Caleb shouted from the living room, "T it's our theme song!" The girls shook their heads as they realised what song was playing.**

**"I JUST HAD SEX AND IT FELT SO GOOD!" The two sund at the top of their lungs, fist pumping.**

**"Dinner's up you guys." Spencer shouted over the top of the music.**

**After the eight of them had finished dinner, Paige insisted that the group sing Happy Birthday to Em and distribute presents.**

**After a long present distribution, due to Hanna's vomiting, Emily and Spencer suggested the group play spin the bottle, just to see what their significant others and friends would get up to in a innocent game of spin the bottle.**

**First spin, Spencer had landed on Emily. Coincidently. The two shared a long kiss on the lips, Paige and Toby fist pumping as it ensued.**

**"I'd always wondered what that would be like." Emily laughed. "Almost as good as him" Spencer said cheekily, pointing to Toby.**

**Second spin, Aria and Hanna, they both complained about the stench of each others breathe but didnt mind sharing a kiss that would have ended up in tonsil hockey, if Caleb and Jake hadnt pulled the two off of eachother.**

**Third spin, Toby landed on Spencer. "Aww, mommy and daddy!" Hanna squealed, clapping her hands like a seal. "Come on you two, save your energy for everyone else." Caleb commented."**

**"You know you can go into early labour suching face like that." Paige and Emily quoted together.**

**Ignoring the comments that swirled that living room, the couple held each other as close as Spencer's belly would let them. Running their fingers through each others hair, making fake orgasm noises to make their friends as uncomfortable as possible.**

**"Alright, my turn." Caleb announced as the group settled back down. As he spun the bottle, his eyes widened in fear as it slowed down, slowly the bottle made it's way around the circle one last time before landing on his best pal, Toby. The boys looked at each other in horror before **

**Toby, being as hammered as he was, looked Caleb up and down with his glazed blue orbs in a sensual manner, then crawled along the living room floor to Caleb. Expecting just a peck on the lips, Caleb closed his eyes and puckered his lips, only to have Toby pin him to the ground and run his fingers through Calebs locks.**

**"Okay, I have to film this, because they arent going to remember this tommorow." Spencer laughed, beginning to film her boyfriend and friend, engaging in a heated session on tonsil hockey.**

**Just when everyone thought the two had finished their make out session, Caleb wrapped his legs around Toby's torso.**

**"I think we should call it a night before this turns into an X rated movie." Jake laughed, pulling Toby off Caleb and handing him to Spencer who carried him to bed.**

**Pulling off Toby's boots and climbing into bed, Spencer fell into a much needed sleep.**

* * *

**A/N: i need ideas, almost done chapter 21**

**still to come - birth classes, a cheeky grandmother, spoby fluff and another a team reveal, followed by death, or two**


End file.
